Moving On
by CriminalCrazy
Summary: Will has been shot and JJ doesn't know if he will survive. In her attempts to prepare herself for the worst, Derek swoops in. Can JJ forget the past and move on with her life? Can she put everything behind her and admit to the feelings she has always had for Derek? Will she surrender pain to love?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after part one of the season 7 finale, Hit, with an alternative ending. It is written in JJ's perspective mostly but i'll indicate when it isn't. Mostly K although due to some possible violence and maybe intimacy depending on how I go at the story it may be T/M. Hope you enjoy it, please let me know in reviews so that I know whether to continue or not :) thanks **

_**This is the first chapter so not a lot has happened. This is just setting the scene**__**really.**_

JJ heard the shot. Her instinct was to run towards it but something was in her way. She hit the wall that was Morgan, pulling her back and stopping her from charging towards the entrance of the bank. She pushed against him hitting out at anything; her arms swinging wildly. Prentiss grabbed her arms from behind her as Morgan held her in place, the muscles in his arms barely flexing at keeping back her small frame.

Will was in that building. The shot was meant for him, destined to kill him in revenge. JJ couldn't do anything to save him, she just had to hope that his Kevlar vest was enough protection from the bullet. She stood there, her hand over her mouth, feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn't let her work mates and friends see her like this. She straightened up and walked towards the hut where Garcia would have seen everything. She didn't bother to see if the others were looking but knew that they would be on alert, waiting to see if she made a lunge for the door. She wasn't thinking about that now, she was thinking of Henry. If Will wasn't ok, Henry deserved to have at least one of his parents around.

In the hut Garcia sat in front of her screens typing furiously; her eyes watery and waiting to spill over. JJ stood in the doorway and swallowed back the lump in her throat.  
"Is he ok?" she asked  
Garcia just spun and looked at her, "Oh Jayje.."  
"Garcia tell me. Where did the bullet hit?"  
Garcia wiped a tear from her eye that was threatening to break the dam. "I don't know JJ. I heard the shot and then the cameras went dead. I can't see where the bullet hit. I keep going back and trying to pinpoint the location but it's no good I just keep getting the same thing over and over..." Garcia sighed, realising that JJ didn't want to hear it, "I'm sorry JJ."

JJ put up her hand, unable to accept any apologies. She just had to wait for them to be able to storm the bank. The others were in the hut as well now. They all kept glancing at her for any telltale signs that she was going to break. She kept a straight face. Not letting them see through her bravado.

"JJ?" Hotch called for the third time. JJ heard him this time.  
"Yes?" she answered as if nothing had happened.  
"What is Will's blood type?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"We're going to send in a medic in a minute. He'll give Will a transfusion."  
Hotch tried to pull off the lie but JJ saw right through him.  
"Give it to me straight Hotch. He can't get a transfusion out of the hospital." she sighed, fed up of people dancing around her. Trying not to hurt her feelings, thinking her profiling skills had changed because of what had happened.  
"There's a pool of blood outside the back door of the bank. We need to know whose it is."  
JJ's heart caught in her throat, "AB positive," she recalled off by heart.

Just then the phone in the hut rang. Everyone looked towards it but no one made a move for two rings. This was the deal, don't let them think you're waiting on their call; let them think you have something better to do.  
On the fourth ring Rossi picked up, he'd been handling the phone calls and negotiations, "Hello?"  
They all sat silently, listening intently to the mumbling on the other side of the phone.  
"You'll have to wait, I'll see what I can do." Rossi turned to look at the others. "He wants to speak to JJ."  
Everyone had their eyes on JJ now. The same question running through all their minds.  
"I'm ready." she said simply taking the phone from Rossi and putting the receiver to her ear. She took a deep breath and said, "What do you want?"

She'd done negotiation before for a case, but nothing was going to amount for what she was required to do this time. This time, was different. Will's life hung in the balance now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the next chapter. I don't think I'll be able to post another tonight but please keep reviewing, it gives me the motivation to carry on. Thank you! Thanks to _****_sugarhigh9394_****_, _****_Jenntedisco_****_, _****_Lenika08_****_ for already reviewing! And an amazing thanks to _****_happysunshine01_****_ for everything!_**

JJ swallowed hard as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Are you Jennifer Jareau?" The voice asked. There was a slight tremor in the man's tone. He couldn't be their unsub. He was too nervous.

"Who's asking?" JJ replied. She hoped her voice sounded stronger to him than it did in her own ears.

On the other side of the building Matthew Downs was being held at gunpoint in the bank. The robbers had used him when he decided to answer them back. He was lucky. They could have taken his life instead of his voice. Matthew looked at the piece of paper in front of him and shook his head. The man behind him poked him with his gun and Matthew opened his mouth to speak.

"This is Matthew Downs. I am speaking on behalf of the 'Face Cards'. They want to do an exchange."

In the hut JJ thought of her best approach to the task at hand. She put the phone on speaker and indicated to the others to keep silent.

"What sort of exchange?" She finally asked.

"They want a secure bus out of here to include all the hostages as well. Then a plane ready to fly. They say they can fly themselves. No pilot needed. No one follows. Once they are at their destination they say they will give you the location of all hostages." Matthew spoke out.

JJ looked to Hotch. His eyes met hers and he shook his head. She turned back to the phone. "Are you on speaker? Are they listening?" She asked.

Rossi glanced at Hotch, unsure whether JJ was capable of handling this conversation. That was a risky question but the answer settled his nerves.

"No." Matthew responded quickly and quietly.

"Ok Matthew. I need you to stay calm. First is the detective who walked in ok?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, can you see him? Yes or no answers this time Matthew."

"No."

JJ heard a voice in the background, "What don't they understand?"

"Matthew. Tell the man behind you I want to speak to the guy who shot the detective."

Everyone in the hut exchanged wary glances. Morgan wanted to intervene in JJ's plans but knew there was no way that it was possible. When she set her mind on something, there was nothing that could be done to persuade her. It was one of the things that drew him to her. In their hand-to-hand coaching, she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied with the training she'd done. Morgan respected her for her strong will and determination. He also thought it added to her physical beauty.

Meanwhile the phone had been answered by a different man. "For goodness sake! How hard is it to do what I ask!" He sounded angry. JJ needed to calm him down before he snapped and killed anyone. Or anyone else.

"Look. Do you really think we would let you get away that easily? You've shot an officer and held several victims at gunpoint. You do understand that we can't let you out of here-"

"I didn't just shoot an officer. I shot your boyfriend. The father of your child." Before JJ could respond he carried on, "I saw the photo in his wallet. A pretty family you've got, Jennifer. Don't worry Will told me all about you. Of course he took some encouragement but they all spill eventually. He told me how you met, helping diffuse a bomb in Chad. Quite the romance story. And how the C4 in the bomb was enough to blow up the building but you wouldn't give up trying to help the bomb squad. Kinda hot. That's why I believe you'll do anything to get him outta here. So, get me my bus and I'll be back in touch. Ok?"

Then team couldn't believe what they were hearing. Why would Will have told everything about his family. He must have been tortured to share that much but they all thought Will would rather die then give up information on JJ. They hadn't even heard that story about the bomb. As far as they knew Will and JJ met in New Orleans on a murder case. This angered Morgan. Why would JJ have a reason to lie to them? He and her had no secrets. She always came to him if she had a problem. He thought he knew all about her.

JJ struggled for words to get him to stay on the phone but her brain wouldn't connect with her tongue.

"Oh, and Jennifer, you have 2 hours."

"Wait. Tell me if Will's alive and then we'll see about that bus."

"Why would I tell you that? You'll have nothing to wait for."

Then he hung up. JJ prepared to face the others. She knew she would break and she couldn't do that right now. She turned around and Morgan was standing right in front of her. She walked into his open arms and stayed there in the cocoon of his muscular form. She wished she could stay there forever but she gently pushed against his chest and he freed her.

"Hey, blondie," Morgan started, "We didn't know you helped diffuse a bomb with Will in Chad."

JJ had almost forgotten about that. She looked around at the faces of the people she trusted with her life. She told them everything that she wanted them to know. They didn't share many secrets, it wasn't worth it when you worked with profilers. You were better off coming clean with them because when they dug deeper and found out themselves, the hole was bigger to fall into. JJ had met Will in New Orleans shortly after his father had passed away; they worked on a case together. JJ had never been to Chad and she knew Will,hadn't either; he had never been outside the US. And neither of them had ever worked on a bomb diffusal.

"That's because I didn't," JJ said, "Will's sending us a message."


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is the next chapter. Let me know if the chapters are too short. I'm not sure of the average quantity. Thanks for those who have favourited/followed/reviewed. Much appreciated as always. Huge amount of thanks forever to _****_happysunshine01_****_ for everything._**

"If that was Will's message, then he's trying to tell us something important. We need to figure out what he means," JJ continued.

"He was saying goodbye to you JJ." Rossi concluded.

"No, no he wasn't Rossi. That's not what Will means. No. He's, he's-". She was lost for words.

Everyone had the same look on their faces. A look of panic yet within that same expression, a look of hope.

"What's significant of Chad then?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know," JJ answered truthfully, "We talked about codes the other day coincidentally because Henry has started overhearing our conversations. But we never mentioned anything about Chad..."

"JJ is there a chance that it doesn't mean anything? We could all be overreacting. Will could have just lied to them as a fake story to stop what was happening to him. Let's face it, we all know that Will would rather die than tell anyone anything about JJ. He was probably being tortured for answers. It could just be a cover," Morgan spoke up.

They all looked to him. He could be right. But then at the same time he could be wrong.

"But why would he choose Chad?" Hotch started, "Seems like a funny place to come up with at the top of your head."

"Garcia can you look and see if you can find any connections between Chad and bombs? Maybe it's not a story but a date Will is thinking of," Hotch said.

He knew he was grasping at straws but if there was any chance that he caught one, he was holding onto it.

"Nice theory Aaron Hotchner," Garcia muttered as her fingers flew across the keys.

All around them screens were popping up with digits and images.

"Ooh," Garcia made a promising sound. "I don't have a connection between Chad the place and a bombing but a man named Chad Scott was sentenced to four years in prison for possessing an explosive device in Missouri?" Garcia asked.

Just then Reid jumped in. For the first time after the phone call he linked his brain to his mouth. He had been silently figuring it over in the corner and no one had approached him, letting him do what he did best.

"Guys, what if we're going at this the wrong way. What if what Will is saying has nothing to do with him or JJ or any event that has happened. Let's say he's sending a message ok, what do bombs, C4 and Chad all have in common?" Everyone looked at Reid blankly, "They can all be achieved by a bus and a plane. This is the robbers. Will is saying that there is a bomb in that bank. The C4 is enough to wipe out the building. And the plane that they want - that's going to take them to Chad. They've laced the building, it's going to blow."

They all stared at him in disbelief. Reid was likely right. These guys hadn't used explosives before but that doesn't mean they couldn't.

"We need to get in there," Morgan said.

Hotch stepped in, "Right. Let's go guys. Meet with S.W.A.T, time for plan B. JJ you stay here with Garcia-"

"No way sir. Sorry but I need to go in there. I won't stay here."

"Fine go with Morgan,"

"Thank you," JJ ran out the hut with the others.

Hotch caught Morgan on his way out, "You watch her. Don't let her do anything stupid."

Outside it was a fumble of vest and weapons. They split up covering all exits of the bank. Morgan and JJ went with S.W.A.T to the front of the building. They walked in single file to the entrance of the bank. JJ could feel her heart in her mouth. She heard the rhythmic pounding of her heart and wasn't sure if it was due to being in a dangerous situation or being close to Morgan. She didn't have time to think about it as she focused on the rapid pulse of her veins providing adrenaline for the events up ahead.

Morgan could feel JJ's nerves behind him. He tried to focus on the mission instead of her hand his shoulder; the skin underneath burning, his nerves tingling. He felt her delicate fingers clutch at his vest, the muscles in his back tensing at the feeling of the blonde so close to him. He took a deep breath as he swallowed back his own hesitation and followed S.W.A.T across the road towards the bank's entrance. In the distance a dog barked and Morgan suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

JJ kept walking, ignoring her instincts to run away. No one saw the windows of the bank tremble and shake with every closing step they took. At least not before it was too late. Suddenly there was a big bang. All the glass shattered and exploded from the building covering the streets. JJ saw men falling in all directions as she herself flew across the floor. Her arms covered her face and she felt her body meet the ground with a thud. Her shoulder landed awkwardly but JJ didn't even have the energy to yell out in pain. She looked and saw Morgan in the same situation, hitting the ground. JJ heard the shouts of those who had watched the whole scene and those who had managed to regain their balance. She heard a ringing in her ears and then nothing. Silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Next one. Again let me know if it's too short and I will change my chapter length. Thanks as always for everything!_**

"JJ?" Morgan called but his voice sounded distant, "JJ!" He repeated clearer this time.

JJ felt her whole world recalibrate as Morgan's voice came into focus. She sat up, ignoring her spinning head, and brushed off his helping hand. Holding her shoulder she got to her feet before remembering what had happened. Without saying a word JJ sprinted off towards the bank dodging the grasps of many officers and S.W.A.T agents. She ran through the glassless doors, blanking Morgan's calls.

Inside the bank JJ choked on the clouds of smoke and ashes. She called for Will but saw him nowhere. She heard the worried cries of the hostages but carried on sweeping the room for Will. Suddenly she spotted his wallet near some rubble. She ran towards it and picked it up, the tears stinging her eyes. She heard Morgan approach but was distracted by the view in front of her. She fell to her knees and grabbed at pieces of the ceiling that had fallen down, throwing bits behind her, to her right, left, wherever she could. Finally the body was freed and she cupped his head in her hands.

"Will,"she whispered.

Morgan saw JJ's small hands stroke over Will's head as the tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto his chest. Morgan couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as JJ gently caressed Will's face.

Will made a choking sound and looked up.

" Oh Will!" JJ cried.

JJ saw the searching and confuse in his eyes. She smiled down at him as her fingers intertwined in his hair. Will's tongue darted out across his lips and JJ took that as an invitation to bend down and meet them. His lips were dry and they formed to hers perfectly. It was as if they were made for each other, two pieces of the same puzzle. It was a soft kiss, romantic and passionate. Will murmured against JJ's mouth and she pulled away.

"Come on Will stay with me," JJ whispered again.

"I - love - you - J - J..." Will managed.

"No. Come on baby. You're gonna be fine. Stay here. For me. Or at least for Henry."

"Tell - him I - always loved - him," Will's eyes were watery now as well.

JJ's tears were coming down faster now, " You can tell him yourself when you get out of here," she said.

JJ had no control over her tears, they flowed down her face now like raindrops on a window pane. Will closed his eyes and JJ's heart ached. She didn't know what to say.

"Will. Please don't leave. Stay with me. Squeeze my hand. Come on Will. No. Please!"

His eyes did not open. His hand did not squeeze hers. She saw the life drain from his face.

Morgan felt helpless. There was nothing he could do as he watched JJ's love of her life slip away from her grasp. He reached out and hesitated before laying a hand on JJ's back. He rubbed it soothingly and she spun round. They both stood up and JJ looked into Morgan's warm eyes.

JJ was angry. She was angry with the robbers for taking Will's life. She was angry at Will for walking into the bank. She was angry with herself for not being able to do anything. And she was angry at Morgan for having suffered as well but being so damn composed about it. Her anger spread from her toes and coursed through her body like wildfire. She lashed out at Morgan. Her fists punched out as his chest. His rock hard stomach took every blow that JJ gave him and he didn't even flinch. Hit after hit after hit until JJ could take no more herself. She crumbled. In fact she shattered into a million pieces that could not be fixed. Like the glass of the bank she couldn't take the pressure building up inside of her.

Morgan grabbed her and held her to his chest. She tried to resist but she was too weak to argue. She gave in and allowed herself to be taken into his embrace. Around her, things seemed to be moving in slow motion. The hostages were walked out of the bank; they had been protected from the blast. The robbers were caught on their way out trying to escape through an underground tunnel and were handcuffed and shoved into the back of a police car. And all this time JJ stayed in the warm envelop of Morgan's strong arms. The force of him holding her to his chest was secure yet gentle; she felt safe and comforted at the same time. The world blurred as JJ felt the shock of the day take it's toll. She needed the company now and she hoped Morgan would provide it. She stayed in his arms and never wanted to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you so much for all your reviews! Thanks to _****_happysunshine01_****_ for giving me the confidence to continue. Hope you like this! _**

JJ stumbled out of the bank leaning on Morgan for support. She could barely feel her legs as they robotically led her across the road to the waiting ambulance. Morgan helped her sit down on the edge and asked the paramedic for blankets. JJ was shivering; her teeth chattering as the shock overtook her body.

JJ felt distant. As if she wasn't quite in her body but an outsider looking on to the whole scene. She didn't have any tears left to cry and her eyes stung as proof of that. Morgan stayed with her every step of the way and didn't allow her out of his sight. JJ admired him for this. His support and care was just what she needed.

The rest of the team ran over to JJ at that moment. She mentally prepared herself for this. The paramedic tested JJ's blood pressure and walked back round to the front of the ambulance.

"Hey," Prentiss greeted. "How are you?"

"Hanging in there," JJ answered.

"Good," Rossi said.

"Jayje you're ok!" Garcia said gently pulling JJ into a hug.

JJ just smiled at her in return. Reid walked over to the paramedic questioning him for details on JJ's situation.

"Any time you need off. Just tell me, it's yours,"Hotch said.

"Thank you. All of you. I appreciate it," JJ replied.

The team all looked exhausted and in need of a good night's sleep. Rossi's goatee had grown out of control, needing a trim. Prentiss' usually neat hair was sticking up with strands falling around her face. Hotch had big purple bags under his eyes that made him look as if he had a broken nose. Garcia's make up was streaked across her cheeks; her mascara smudged around her eyes. Reid had removed his tie and had it stuffed in his trouser pocket the end hanging out and visible under his jacket. Morgan looked the same, only his trousers were dusty, covered in ash and soot. But JJ, JJ looked as if she had been to hell and back. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her clothes were completely ruined; her trousers ripped at the knee and her shirt covered in ash and blood. Will's blood.

Not for the first time that day JJ gasped aloud. A mixture of shock and reality pulsed through her body. The team looked at her in concern but at that time the paramedic returned with a bottle if water.

"Here drink this," he said blandly.

"No thanks. I'm fine,"

"JJ you need to drink. Your water levels are way down because of the shock of the whole day. You haven't eaten at all since dinner last night. You're severely dehydrated and you need to get some fluids in you now," Reid told her confirming that the water was his idea, not the paramedic's.

JJ didn't bother to argue as she took the bottle by it's neck and screwed the lid off. The water was cool on her lips and she took a small sip. The liquid trickled down her throat and made it's way to her empty stomach. Immediately JJ regretted taking the drink and she pushed the others out the way before throwing up on the pavement. Someone grabbed her hair so it wasn't in the way as she was dry heaving now with nothing in her stomach to even leave. A hand reached to her back and soothingly rubbed up and down. JJ took a deep breath and walked backwards into the arms of Morgan.

His arms went around her tiny waist and her head hung forward, her neck unable to support it. Morgan released her waist with one hand and held it to her neck. He slowly massaged her shoulders and worked his way down her spine. None of the team could see JJ behind Morgan's big frame until they both turned around and started walking towards them. She looked as if she was going to collapse at any moment. Morgan had a supportive arm around her waist and without that she wouldn't be standing. And no one blamed her. She was strong but the day was crushing her.

"Go home JJ. Morgan, you drive her and I don't want to see either of you until Monday. Take the weekend off, you both deserve it,"Hotch ordered.

"No need to tell me," Morgan agreed.

"Hotch, Henry-" JJ started.

"Not now JJ. Your mum picked up Henry and took him to hers. I explained everything to her but told her not to tell Henry yet. You can do that when you think you're both ready,"

"Thank you sir,"

"Come on JJ. Lets get going,"Morgan said.

Morgan grabbed JJ's arm and wrapped it around his hips. Together they walked towards the SUV. Morgan helped her inside and went to do her seatbelt.

"I've got it!" She snapped, "Sorry I'm tired,"

"That's ok, you have every right to be,"

Morgan climbed into his side of the car and buckled his own belt. He started the engine and drove away leaving others to pick up the pieces and repair the disaster behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This chapter is half of Morgan's viewpoint and the other half JJ's._**

The journey was quiet with the rumble of the engine being the only sound. Morgan pulled out onto the road and prepared to take JJ's turning to take her home. She put a hand on his shoulder and Morgan's skin tingled underneath her touch.

"No Morgan. I can't go home, not today, not after what's happened. Take me to a motel or something," JJ confessed, breaking the silence.

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone. You can come to my place. Until you're better, my spare room is gonna be your best friend," Morgan said.

"Morgan, I don't have any spare clothes," JJ realised as they passed JJ's turning, it was too late to get her some clothes now.

"Don't worry, I've got it sorted," he replied simply.

Morgan took the next turning towards his home and drove through the suburban streets before reaching his cul-de-sac. Morgan owned a couple of houses so that he could always escape when he needed to distance himself from his work. He had an apartment in the city where he stayed most of the time. This was a house that he shared with one of his sisters. Desiree was out of town until Tuesday so he knew they'd be alone for the weekend.

Morgan drove the SUV onto the drive way and cut the engine. JJ had almost fallen asleep but she stirred when the car stopped. Morgan climbed out of the car and went around to JJ's side to help her out. She was so weak that he decided to just carry her. He ran to the front door and unlocked it, quickly un setting the alarm and leaving the door open on the way. Morgan had installed the alarm when his sister was worried that Morgan's job could follow him home. He knew that tonight it would give both him and JJ some comfort.

Morgan saw JJ trying to climb out of the SUV when he came out the front door. He went to lift her just as she went to protest but Morgan didn't allow her to. He put her arm around his shoulders and put his own arm under knees, swooping her into a firm hold. He looked down at her face and saw the discomfort and just smiled.

"You're enjoying this too much," JJ groaned

"I do enjoy pushing my ladies around," he answered chuckling.

"Don't," JJ said simply but even she couldn't stop a small smile appear on her lips.

When JJ smiled, Morgan saw all her pain. He was impressed with how she managed to keep everything inside of her. It must be tearing her from the inside but she didn't show it. She was as composed as ever. As Morgan walked up to the house he realised that JJ would be staying in his sister's room. He hoped Desiree had changed the bedsheets recently. She usually did it when she went away so that it was fresh when she got back. He wasn't used to having guests round that didn't sleep in his room. This was all new to him.

Morgan walked into the living room and turned right to the door that was at the bottom of the staircase. The door was open so he turned around and pushed it with his back. The house was originally one story but they had converted the loft into another bedroom for Morgan to stay in when he wanted to.

Morgan placed JJ gently on the bed and went round to the foot of it to pull off JJ's boots. He slowly undid the zipper and placed the boots on the floor. Clooney, his dog, ran in at that time having only just realised that his owner was home. He grabbed one of JJ's boots and ran around madly, his tail wagging whilst JJ's boot hung from his mouth.

"Clooney!" Morgan hissed.

The dog looked at him and dropped the boot before running out of the room. Morgan looked at JJ but she was already in a deep sleep. He slowly pulled the blankets out from underneath her and tucked them around her body. His hand instinctively went to her head as he brushed the hair from her face. He looked at JJ lying in the bed and wished he could just climb in beside her, wrapping his big arms around her small waist while burying his face into her soft hair... Morgan shook his head to remove the thoughts before walking out of the room towards his own bed that was calling him.

The light flooded through the window and JJ woke up. She looked around panicking, not recognising her surroundings. She remembered being carried by Morgan through the door of his home and realised that's where she must be. She sighed in relief as she went to get up. Her head spun and she sat on the edge of the bed looking out of the window at the garden.

In the middle of the lawn was a bird table and lining the outside were pretty flowers: roses, lilies, lavender and geraniums. She smiled and thought there was no way that Morgan lived here alone.

JJ stood up and hissed in pain. Her shoulder ached and she pulled down her top to see a big blue bruise forming. Her shoulder was swollen and she gently probed the puffy area. She winced and gritted her teeth. Turning around she saw something piled on the other side of the bed. She walked around and smiled, her heart melting.

On the bed were some clothes and a towel folded neatly with a note on top.

_'JJ, help yourself to the shower in this room. The clothes are my sister's, they are clean but they might be a bit big. Sorry, it was the best I could do.'_

JJ placed the note on top of the clothes and took the towel into the bathroom.

She stepped under the shower and let the warm water run down her body. She flinched as the stream of water hit her shoulder with enough force to make it hurt. She washed her hair and body and then stepped out. She felt clean and refreshed and the scent of raspberries from the shampoo filled the room.

She went back out and got changed into the fresh clothes. Morgan had even got her some clean underwear and she was touched by his compassion. He had gotten her some skinny jeans and a shirt but also some sweatpants and a tank top. JJ grabbed the sweats and put them on, they were a bit long but she rolled up the ends and put her socks on tucking the bottoms in. She grabbed the tank top and put it on carefully. Her shoulder was showing and the angry bruise shouted out for attention.

JJ realised that she had no idea what time it was. She looked at the clock and saw this it had just gone 8. She never slept past 7 but knew that she had needed it. Her shoulder screamed in pain as she lifted her arms to tie her hair back. She took that as a sign to walk out and see if she could find any aspirin in this house.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry if this is too short, the next part is on it's way soon :)_**

JJ walked out the doors and saw the open plan house. The living room was to the right with big french doors that opened into the garden. There were two white leather sofas that were angled towards a big plasma TV on a glass stand. There were DVD racks lining the wall above and JJ walked over to them to thumb through them. Everything was in order, the DVDs were alphabetically arranged and the coffee table was bare except for a stack of mats for mugs.

To the left was a spacious kitchen. The units were mahogany with granite worktops and the overhead cupboards had glass doors. There was a small table against the wall in the kitchen with three chairs around it. Next to the table was an occupied dark leather dog bed. JJ watched the dog sleeping, his chest rising and falling with every breath. She had finally met Clooney; Morgan was always talking about him.

She quietly went around to the cupboard that she could see had pill bottles in it. She opened it and pulled down the basket that was inside it. At the top was an aspirin bottle and JJ took two out before putting the basket back. She grabbed a cup from another cupboard and filled it with tap water. She leaned her back against the counter and took the pills. Again she looked at the arrangements in front of her and thought to herself what a nice place Morgan had. She knew this wasn't his every day home but it was comfortable. Easy to live in.

She walked over to one of the dressers in the lounge and picked up a photo frame. In it she could see Morgan's whole family. Even his dad, who JJ knew was dead. They all looked so happy, 12-year-old Morgan has his hands around his two sisters and his dad stood behind them all with his wife's arm on his waist. This was probably the last photo Morgan had of his father. JJ still carried around the last photo of her sister and herself. And now she would have to do the same with Will.

At that moment JJ heard some beeping and she turned around to see Morgan fiddling with a box on the wall.

"Alarm," he said.

"Oh right," JJ realised she was still holding the frame and carefully put it back in place, "Sorry I went to get an aspirin, my shoulder-"

JJ was cut off when she noticed Morgan looking at her black and blue shoulder whilst he approached her. He stroked a finger across the puffy area and leant down towards it. His lips brushed the bruise as he planted a soft kiss on her shoulder tenderly.

All this time JJ stayed frozen in place. Tears filled her eyes but she managed to keep them at bay. Her shoulder throbbed under Morgan's touch and she closed her eyes relishing the closeness of their bodies. JJ put her arms around Morgan's waist and laid her head on his chest. In his arms she silently sobbed whilst Morgan put his own arms around her and held her together.

"You should get that shoulder looked at JJ," Morgan said.

"No, it's fine, it's just a bit sore," she answered.

"It could be dislocated JJ, you need to be sure-"

"I am," she cut him off, "Trust me it's fine," she looked up and her blue eyes locked with his brown ones.

"I do worry about you JJ. I've never felt so protective over someone I knew I couldn't have,"

"Morgan,"

"No JJ, you need to know how I feel about you. How I've always felt about you,"

"Morgan," she said firmer this time, "Um, your dog..."

He released her and looked down to see Clooney tugging on JJ's trouser leg. He laughed a deep laugh and bent down to pick up the dog. He walked over to the french doors and put the dog outside. He could feel JJ's eyes on him the whole time and he turned around to meet her stare.

Morgan walked back to JJ and took her hand, "Come on breakfast time. You like pancakes?" he asked as he led her towards the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Another short one, sorry it was done in the car :)_**

Morgan went towards the fridge and grabbed some eggs, milk and flour. He bent down to one of the units and opened it's door pulling out a frying pan and a bottle of oil. He went to the cooker and noticed that JJ had already got out a ladle and a spatula.

"I'm impressed, you knew where it all was," he complimented her.

"It wasn't too hard. Clearly your sister lives here more than you which means everything would be where she wants it to be. A woman always has her utensils drawer near to the cooker in easy reach for making dinner," she confessed.

"Look at you going all profiler on me!" Morgan chuckled.

"Well what can I say," she bowed giggling and received another laugh from Morgan.

Morgan mixed all the ingredients together swiftly in a bowl. JJ watched him the whole time thinking over what he had just told her. She felt things for him that she couldn't explain, but she had just lost Will. Will was the love of her life, he was the only person that JJ had ever really fallen in love with. But he was gone now. And he wasn't coming back. JJ just didn't know if what she was feeling for Morgan was genuine or if it was just her emotions playing with her.

She was interrupted when Morgan took the ladle off the side and handed it to her.

"Would you like to do the honours?" He asked.

"Oh I wouldn't dare ruin your plans," she said taking the spatula and playfully pushing him out of the way.

She scooped up some of the mixture and waited for Morgan to oil the pan before she emptied the ladle of batter into it. It sizzled as she moved the pan to make a fine coat. A few minutes later and the pancake was ready to be flipped. JJ smiled as Morgan pretended to cover his face and cower away. She grabbed the handle and flicked her wrist so that the pancake somersaulted in the air and landed the right way up in the pan. Morgan started clapping and JJ laughed at his playfulness.

Half an hour later all the pancake batter had gone and both agents were completely full. Morgan grabbed both plates and headed to the sink to scrub them. JJ went to help and it ended in a massive bubble fight between them. They both ended up standing in puddles of water, soaked through as JJ splashed the last lot of bubbles at Morgan. He lunged at her knocking them both to the floor all the while he made a protective shield around her so that her shoulder did not collide with the tiles.

JJ looked up into his eyes again and was completely paralysed for actions. One part of her wanted him more than anything but the other part told her to take it steady that she was just emotional after losing Will. The thought of Will made JJ's tears roll down her cheek. She didn't know how long that would last. She wasn't sure how long she'd have to wait before she could think of him and it wouldn't hurt.

Morgan wiped JJ's cheek with the back of his hand. He didn't want her to feel like he was taking advantage of her pain yet he wanted to taste her soft lips so badly. He wanted to feel the heat of her so close to him. He leaned down slowly and waited for her lips to meet his own.

JJ leaned forwards and allowed for their mouths to meet. Morgan's lips were soft yet firm and they moved against hers gently. She loved the way that their bodies felt against each other and the way that their lips moved as if choreographed. She closed her eyes as she lost all recollection of where she was and allowed to be dragged into the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's the next chapter. Again thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Thanks as always to _****_happysunshine01_**

The day passed quickly with little for them to do given the time off. They sat on the sofa and watched a movie. JJ kept her distance not wanting to be drawn into the feelings she felt for Morgan but towards the end of the film she'd got closer to him. She ended up with his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. She felt safe.

"Hey Derek," JJ said, "Let's get to know each other more?" She said more of a question than a statement.

"Ok blondie, you first," he replied opening up the conversation, " 5 things you love, and 5 you can't stand,"

"Ok, I love the Washington Redskins, butterflies, darts, reading and I adore soccer," she started looking at Morgan for any reactions, "I don't like eggs, cheerleading, the woods - which you know, birds and I hate death," a silence fell across the room, "Your turn,"

"Alrighty, I also love books, preferably Kurt Vonnegut, working out, renovating properties, hockey and my man Clooney. I don't like baseball, Halloween, classical music, onions or being alone," he smiled down at her, "Oh and don't forget I love snuggling on the sofa watching movies," he tickled her waist and JJ squealed.

This was perfect. It was the relationship that JJ had always wanted. She just didn't know if she could surrender her pain to a life with Morgan. She would love to live with him. She would love to grow old with him. She would love her son to have a role model, father figure in his life. Her son who didn't even know that his dad was no longer around.

"Morgan, I need to speak to Henry. He needs to know about Will," she said.

"Ok, are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded and got up from the sofa. She walked into the room where she stayed and went to her jeans that she took off. She reached her phone and dialled her mum's number. She listened to the ring until her mum picked up.

"Hello?" Sandy answered the phone.

"Hey mum, it's me, Jennifer," she replied.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry. Anyway that I can help out? Did you want me to come down? Do you want me to keep Henry for a bit? Anything!"

"Mum, mum, listen, please. I need to tell Henry. Where are you?"

"I'm at your place honey. Henry didn't want to leave without seeing you. We thought you were coming home, where are you?"

"I'm with Morgan at his place. Stay where you are and I'll be round in half an hour,"

"Ok Jen, we'll see you soon. Don't rush. I love you,"

"I love you too mum, see ya,"

JJ walked back out into the kitchen and saw that Morgan had grabbed both their coats and was standing by the counters.

"Morgan, you don't have to come,"

"I know. I want to,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem, if you need me I'll be there. I'll wait in the car if you want,"

"Oh boy. This is gonna be real tough," JJ said.

"You sure you're ready JJ?" Morgan reached out and cupped her face with his hand, "It's ok to not be,"

"I know and if I wasn't then I wouldn't do it but I'm not sure how long I can sit here knowing that Will isn't coming back and that Henry doesn't know. He's 3, he may not understand but Jack was around that age when Haley died and he managed to keep it together. I can't keep it from him, he's my son, he's Will's son. Will wanted me to tell him, that he loved him-"

JJ couldn't carry on, she swallowed back the lump in her throat and allowed herself to cry. Crying in Morgan's arms seemed a regular occurrence now, as JJ rested her head on his chest and he enclosed his hands around her back. She sighed as she gently pushed away from him and looked him in the eyes. She smiled up at him as he bent down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

JJ decided she needed to change so she went into the room and took of the sweatpants. She grabbed the skinny jeans and pulled them on. She took her boots off the floor and put them on doing up the zipper. She kept the vest top on and knew she was putting on her coat so her shoulder would be covered, the bruise concealed under the fabric of her jacket. She picked up her phone off the bed and placed it in the back pocket of her jeans, not before noticing the multiple messages from Prentiss. She ignored them and told herself she would read them later.

Again she walked out of the room into the kitchen and Morgan held out her coat. She walked towards him and turned around slipping her arms into the sleeves as he placed it over her shoulders delicately.

"Let's go blondie," Morgan said grabbing the keys off the countertop and heading to the front door.

"Right behind you," she said as she followed him into the front yard.

Morgan shut the door behind her and secured the lock. He went around to the back gate and slid the bolt on it to keep Clooney outside. He walked back around the front and saw JJ wiping her eyes. He didn't say anything to her. Instead, they both climbed into the SUV


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry this scene is short, it was too long with the other one in it so I spoilt them up. Thank you!_**

Morgan pulled up outside JJ's house and cut the engine. He looked out at the neatly trimmed lawn and the black fence that glistened in the sun. The house was the image of the perfect family town house. It was cosy but spacious and looked very traditional. JJ remembered the last time she saw Will in the yard.

_"Oh, uh, so remember we have that play date with Cameron tonight so you're on your own for dinner," JJ said holding Will's shoulders._

_"Oh I'll manage somehow," Will replied holding his arms around her waist and pecking her on the lips, "I love you,"_

_JJ also had her arms around Will's waist now, "I love you too," she echoed._

_"I love you three!" Henry shouted as he jumped off the front steps and into Will's arms._

_"I love you four!" Will groaned as he held Henry in the air._

_"Be a good boy for your mumma ok,"_

_"Ok," JJ said taking Henry and putting him down, "Are we gonna play soccer?"_

_"Yeah!" Exclaimed Henry._

_"Let's play soccer," JJ said grabbing the ball, "Ready? Alright, kick it to mummy. Kick it!"_

_Henry swung his little leg and kicked the ball with as much force as he could muster._

_"Woah! Score!" JJ shouted, "Say bye daddy!"_

_"Bye daddy!" _

_Will waved to them as he climbed into his squad car and drove off._

JJ wiped the tears off of her face and took a deep breath. Morgan looked at her and thought that there was no way that JJ was ready for this. She hadn't even had time to grieve herself and now she was about to relive his death by telling her son that his daddy wasn't ever coming home.

"JJ, you don't have to do this," Morgan whispered.

"But I need to Morgan,"

"JJ, we can forget all about this, you haven't even accepted it yourself yet!"

"No I haven't accepted it yet. But what does that matter? Don't expect me to accept it soon. I'll reach that when I come to it,"

"You've still got the four other stages to reach. Where are you now? Denial? We've skipped that step. Anger? You've done that one. Bargaining? I guess that's where we are then hey? Since we haven't reached depression yet. Give yourself time!" He was getting angry at her stubbornness and refusal to think straight.

"Time? Time! How much time do you think I've got? Will isn't getting any more alive whilst we sit here doing nothing!" She shouted her eyes getting watery.

"No he's not which is why it won't matter if you tell him next week!"

"Oh, and I guess the funeral will be next month, yeah!?"

JJ could feel the heat burning in her cheeks. The anger burnt through her body and she could feel herself shaking from it.

"Derek! I'm fine. Let me do this! There is no time!" She bellowed.

"Well I guess we're still in anger then!" Morgan replied with the same volume."Will is dead, JJ. It's not as if he's just gone on vacation! He's dead-"

"Don't," JJ tried to interrupt.

"And you're just about to tell your son! When you've not even realised yourself!"

"Stop it!" JJ screamed, the tears flowing down her face.

She got out the car and slammed the door. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She started to walk to the front door but heard Morgan roll down the window. She spun on her heels and stormed back to the SUV.

"Do you know what, Derek. Don't even stay. Go back to your home. I don't need you," she said bluntly.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you've realised that you're all alone. I guess I'll see you on Monday,"

JJ stood there as Morgan revved the engine and drove off clearly pissed. She felt the snap of his remark linger in the air as she waited for the sting of it to follow him in his wake. She turned around and opened the garden gate. Walking up the path, the front door opened. Henry came running out and jumped into JJ's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mumma!" Henry squealed in delight as he snuggled into JJ's neck.

"Mmm my little man," JJ exclaimed as she squeezed him tightly.

Henry wrapped his legs around her waist and JJ shifted him on to one hip. She walked the rest of the way into the house and was greeted by a teary-eyed Sandy Jareau. JJ kissed her mum on cheek before putting Henry down and telling him to wait in the lounge. She hugged her mum and felt like a child again who had just fallen over in the yard. Her mum's scent of lavender and roses filled her nose and she instantly felt comforted.

Crying in her mum's eyes wasn't as secure as crying in Morgan's but it was more comforting. She was reminded of when her sister committed suicide and she spent half an hour crying in the arms of her mother. No one had anticipated Samantha's death and that's what made it harder to accept. No one could help her because no one knew she was in pain. In a way Sam made JJ who she was. JJ couldn't stand knowing that there were people out there suffering just like Sam did, there were families out there grieving like JJ and her parents. So with the help of David Rossi and his books, JJ enrolled in a criminology class.

Sandy let her daughter go when her sobs had subsided and wiped JJ's cheek. She kissed her on the forehead and followed her into the lounge where Henry was sitting playing with his cars. Bill Jareau sat on the couch reading a newspaper which he put down when he saw the grief in his daughter's face. He stood up and held her. JJ had never been a daddy's girl but her father really liked Will and he hated that his daughter had suffered so much.

"Mummy what's wrong?" Henry asked having noticed the emotion in the room and deserted his trucks.

"Baby, come here," JJ said kneeling on the floor as Henry came forward, "Something has happened to daddy, Henry,"

JJ could see the confuse in Henry's eyes melt into sadness. She stroked his head and looked him in the eye, fighting off her own tears to be strong for him.

"Daddy has died Henry, do you understand what I mean?"

_JJ could see that Henry didn't fully understand. She saw the blankness on his face and she remembered what Will had said to Henry once when they were joking about girlfriends._

_"So buddy, how's school?" Will asked Henry at the dinner table._

_"Good. I made a new friend," Henry replied cutely._

_"You didn't tell me!" JJ said jokingly hurt._

_"Because she's a girl. And boys can't be friends with girls. That's what Jeff told me," Henry said sounding proud._

_"We'll why's that bud?" Will asked curious as to what answer his son would come up with._

_"Because boys are friends with boys. And girls are friends with girls. And if a boy is friends with a girl it means he loves her. And I don't love her," he explained shaking his head._

_JJ held back a laugh and glanced and Will. The look back told her that he had this covered._

_"That's not always true though Henry, what about me and mummy?" Will started._

_"But you and mummy are friends in love. That's different,"_

_"How?"_

_"Just is,"_

_"Ok well what about me and aunt Emily? We're friends. Or mummy and uncle Dave? They're just friends. I hope," Will added for JJ's humour._

_"Oh," Henry said beginning to realise the truth, "So me and Lucy can be friends, just friends, not love friends?"_

_"Of course!" JJ added, "But if you are 'love friends' with Lucy, it doesn't matter,"_

_"It does," Henry answered, "Because I only love mummy and daddy!" _

_Will laughed, "And I only love you and mummy,"_

_"And I only love daddy and Henry," JJ finished._

_"But Henry, if anything happened to mummy or daddy, and you had a new mummy or daddy, you can love them. Just because we're not there, it doesn't mean we can't see you. We always want you to love people that are nice to you. Loving someone in your family is more special than loving a friend because your family are always there for you. Ok?" Will said._

_"Yes. I want ice cream now please," Henry said._

_"This conversation is blatantly over," JJ said under her breath and her and Will smiled at each other._

"It means that he isn't ever coming back,"

Henry started crying now. The tears silently slipping down his little face and plopping on the carpet in front of him. JJ reached up to wipe his cheeks with her hands.

"He asked me to tell you that he still loved you. He'll always love you,"

"And I love him," Henry concluded.

"Yeah honey, yes you do. And I love you and daddy. We're still a family but it's just you and me now. We're going to be fine on our own aren't we?"

What Henry did next surprised JJ, he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek, "It's gonna be ok," he whispered.

JJ sniffled and returned Henry's cuddle. Her parents watched from the corner of the room. They had never felt so proud of their daughter and they admired her strength that obviously flowed in the blood of their grandchild as well.

JJ and her parents had their coffee and caught up. She hadn't seen them in a while and it was good to talk without the ghost of her sister hanging around. But now there was the ghost of Will lingering in the air and JJ felt like she couldn't breath under the same roof as everyone. She needed to get her parents out and Henry in bed so she could mourn the loss of Will alone.

Sandy was getting ready to sort out plans for tonight, "JJ, do you want us to stay another night? If you want us, we're here,"

"Sandy, I think JJ might want to be alone," Bill interfered.

"Honey?" Sandy asked looking at JJ.

"Mum, I'm sorry but day's right. If it's ok, I'd like to be alone with Henry tonight?"

"Of course darling, we'll be going. Anything you need just give us a ring,"

"Thank you, of course," JJ smiled at her parents.

It didn't take long for Sandy and Bill to leave. They collected up their belongings and drove away leaving JJ holding a waving Henry at the front door.

"Can we have pizza mummy?" Henry asked.

"Of course baby. Anything you want," she said kissing him gently.

She checked her watch that read 5:30. JJ was going to allow herself to spoil her son. She wasn't sure how long for but he deserved it.

The pizza was delivered, eaten and cleaned up in the next hour and Henry was in his pyjamas ready for bed. JJ let him sleep with her tonight. On Will's side of the bed.

Bedtime was the normal routine but JJ knew it wouldn't be this way for long. The realism of the situation hadn't set in for Henry, and to be honest JJ was waiting for that moment to come for her herself. JJ stayed with Henry after the story was finished and laid with her hand around him. She wanted to protect him from everything in the world but she knew she couldn't.

JJ got up when she saw Will's work out sweater that was dumped on the chair in the room. She grabbed it and put it on inhaling the scent of him. She removed her jeans and realising they were Morgan's sister's, threw them across the room in anger. She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to see his face. Not now. Not after what had happened. She had misused her emotions and had let Morgan take advantage of her vulnerability. She climbed back in to the bed burying herself in the covers. She curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**_This chapter is in Morgan's perspective_**

Morgan drove through the streets not really sure where he wanted to end up. Yes he was pissed but he had every right to be. At least he believed he did. He had ended up at his city apartment so he didn't fight his intuition. He parked in his space and took the elevator up to his floor. He opened the door, unset the alarm and put his keys down on the table. He was about to put his phone there as well when it started ringing.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Hey Derek, it's Emily. Have you seen JJ since yesterday at the bank?"

Morgan sighed, even when she wasn't near him, his every thought managed to be about her, "She stayed with me last night, I took her to hers this afternoon to tell Henry and we had an argument so she told me to leave. I haven't seen her since. Why?"

"She hasn't been answering my calls but I guess that's because she... was with... you..." Prentiss trailed off.

"Emily, we didn't do anything. We stayed in my suburban home and she slept in my sister's room. Separate beds," Morgan was annoyed at Prentiss' conclusion.

"Ok, ok. I guess I'll just have to keep trying. How was she?"

Morgan thought Prentiss was referring to JJ's bedroom abilities until he realised what she meant, "She's shaken up. Obviously but she's strong and stubborn. Too stubborn. Look Prentiss I don't wanna talk about her ok, I'm mad. I'll see you Monday, have a good weekend,"

"Sorry. You too Derek," she hung up.

Morgan sat on the sofa and put the tv on. He couldn't focus and the words all meshed into a continuous flow of noise. He switched it off and got up to make himself a coffee. Morgan thought back to his conversation with JJ in the car. He hated himself for saying what he did. JJ was grieving a and Morgan threw those sorts of comments in her face. And for her credit she took most of them.

The argument with JJ had happened so quickly that Morgan hadn't even had time to think of the consequences. He groaned and downed the remains of his cup of coffee. He ran it under the tap and placed it on the draining board. Grabbing the keys, Morgan set the alarm and shut the door behind him. He locked it and walked down the hallway. He was going to make up with JJ, he was going to do whatever it took to reconcile with her.

Morgan got in the car and pulled out the car park. He took the route towards JJ's. it was about 10 o'clock so the roads weren't as busy as usual. He allowed himself to slow into a steady pace and think about what would happen after making up with JJ.

He thought about kissing her again. Her soft lips against his own. The contrast of his dark hands in her blonde hair. The way that their bodies melted into each other. The passion of their kiss blurring out everything else in the world. What the kiss would look like to onlookers. How JJ's crystal blue eyes would meet his chocolate brown ones and nothing else in the world would matter to them.

Morgan slammed his fist down onto the wheel. Was he going to be able to work alongside JJ? Even after they'd made up, what if there was relationship issues? If they decided to go with their emotions and hearts who knew whether they would be able to work in the same unit. There were rules that stopped that from happening.

And then there was the issue of if they didn't make up. He hated holding a grudge against someone. He pulled up in front of JJ's house. This time it was Morgan's turn to walk through the front yard full of emotion. He stopped at the door and rang the buzzer. There was no answer so he tried again. He heard footsteps approaching and the lock on the door slide open. JJ opened the door and didn't even have a moment to process anything.

Morgan pushed his body in through the door and held JJ by the arms. He found her lips and kissed her forcefully. JJ tried to resist Morgan's hold but he was too strong for her. Morgan pressed her up against the wall. JJ felt her back meet the hard surface and she forgot the argument. Instead she returned the kiss. Her hands went around the back of him as his went to her hair.

"What the hell was that?" JJ asked breathless.

"I honestly don't know but we should do that more often," Morgan said.

JJ's hand raised. She slapped Morgan across the cheek. She heard the slap of her hand meet his skin and Morgan felt the sting remain. Her eyes flashed with anger as she raised her hand again. This time, Morgan was prepared. He caught her hand and enclosed his fist around hers. He gently but forcefully twisted her arm so that it was pinned behind her back and held her up against the wall. Her face was turned to the side and Morgan stood behind her.

"Why are you back?" JJ spat out.

"To apologise. What I said was wrong. I was pissed. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. You have every right to be mad at me but please just remember that what I feel for you isn't going away. You either ignore it and I try to subdue it, or you accept it and echo it with your own feelings-"

"Morgan." JJ shut him up by snapping, "I just lost my partner. The father of my son. And you walk in. Thinking I'll run to you. But I won't. I'm not weak. There's no way I'm giving in. I won't deny my feelings for you. Yes I like you. But no I'm not ready. Not yet. And I don't know if I'll ever be."

"That's all I want to hear JJ," Morgan released her and spun her around to face him, "It sounds selfish but I want to know that you're the one for me and I'm the one for you. I don't want to keep my scoresheet open to find that you've ran off. I'd feel so ripped off. I don't care if it takes you a year to realise. Two, three, four. I'll be waiting just so long as I know it's the right choice. Hey pretty girl look at me,"

Morgan cupped JJ's chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak.

JJ shut him up with a long kiss on the lips. Morgan suddenly realised the closeness of their bodies. He leaned down and placed his forehead on the wall that they were still held against

He whispered in JJ's ear, "I'm sorry JJ, I really am,"

JJ felt his warm breath against her ear. She struggled for air as the tingle it left behind flowed around her body. She closed her eyes as Morgan came in for another kiss. They were both desperate and hungry for their love. And once again JJ gave in to her emotions, she gave in to the kiss. But mostly, she gave in to him. To Morgan. Just like she said she wouldn't.


	13. Chapter 13

Light shone on JJ's face and she could hear the birds singing their morning tune. She opened her eyes and saw that it was only five. She reached up and her hands hit something solid. She panicked as her eyes searched the room but she relaxed once she realised she was in her living room. Under the piano.

Her head was laying on someone's chest. She could hear his heartbeat. the rhythmic pounding soothed her. Firm arms were wrapped around her and the contrast of their darkness against the fairness of her own skin was beautiful. JJ freaked out then, the beating heart did nothing to console her. She was in Morgan's arms. Under the piano. He was topless.

'Oh no, this is really bad,' JJ thought, inwardly groaning.

She slowly pulled out from his arms and crept across the floor. She was only in her underwear and the vest she had been wearing the previous day. She had no recollection of what had happened that night but JJ hated herself. She was nothing more than a whore.

In anger JJ ran up the stairs towards her room. She threw open the door to see a small frame sprawled across the bedsheets. Henry was softly snoring and JJ walked over to cover him in the covers. He didn't even flinch as she brushed a hand across his face and kissed him on the forehead.

JJ rifled through her closet and took out her three quarter length running trousers and a corp top. She opened a draw to pull out clean underwear as she threw the ones she was wearing into the wash bin. She changed swiftly and pulled out her trainers from the floor of the closet. She picked up the pair of ankle socks she had collected and put them both on.

JJ stood in front of the mirror and saw that the bruise on her shoulder was turning darker. It was looking nastier and the area was still swollen. JJ ignored it's screams as she took a hair tie off her dresser and grabbed her hair quickly typing it in a messy ponytail.

Before leaving the room, JJ checked on Henry once more who was sound asleep still and wouldn't wake for at least another hour. JJ was just gonna have to be quick. She ran down the stairs and flew into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. She left the house and it felt good to be out in the open.

JJ decided to take the scenic route towards the park. She would do one lap of the pond and then return home. JJ and Will used to go running every morning together. It was the only time that they got to talk about work properly, away from Henry who stayed asleep in the house with the baby monitor and a kind neighbour. The whole street knew that JJ and Will led stressful lives but everyone was jealous of how they still make time for each other. Running together was the only free time they had and they both enjoyed doing it.

Walking to the pond, followed by a jog around it, a sprint at the last leg and then a walk home. The sprint was JJ's favourite. She and Will always raced and she usually won thanks to her high school days of soccer. JJ reached the pond; it was still and quiet. Apart from the occasional duck, the place was empty. JJ set out at a steady pace as she started around the pond.

_"Hey!" Will shouted as JJ lagged behind, "You giving up? Can't handle the mighty LaMontagne?" He laughed as he looked behind him._

_JJ wasn't there. Will panicked, he stopped in his tracks and walked back. She had vanished._

_He called out to her, "JJ?" No answer, "JJ!"_

_Birds flew away from his hollers but no one came to them. Suddenly Will was knocked off his feet by something that jumped from the bushes. He instinctively reached for his gun in it's holster but the person grabbed his hand; one step ahead of him. She leaned down, her hair covering his face. Will inhaled, smelling the familiar scent of coconut. He was instantly calmed. She met his lips with her own and Will forgot where he was. Kissing her always made him lose his equilibrium. He looked up and met JJ's eyes. He waited for another kiss but she drew away. JJ pushed up from Will's chest and sprinted off laughing._

_Will was left in a daze as he smiled to himself, " That girl is something," he muttered under his breath. He jumped up and ran after her, "Oh I see! That's how you're gonna play!"_

_From behind, Will heard the jingle of JJ's laugh. It swirled around him in the air and was held above him until a gust of wind blew it away._

_Will watched JJ, she ran with athleticism, her toned legs carrying her along the way. She reached the end and stood with her arms folded waiting for Will. She tapped her wrist as if she had been waiting there for ages. Will laughed as he ran slow motion to her. They fell about laughing as they met in an embrace._

JJ had reached the last leg. She sprinted leaving the memory and her anger behind her. She pushed herself, always fighting the urge to stop. Going against her body's wishes is what helped her achieve everything in life. Your body lies. It tells you that you need to stop when carrying on would be better for you. People lie. They tell you everything's going to be ok but it won't.

JJ had reached the end of the pond. She was round to where she started and she slowed to a walk. The walk to the house allowed JJ to think about how she woke up this morning. She had no idea what had happened. She remembered kissing him. And then nothing. Her world had faded into darkness. How could she not remember!? 7 hours she had lost. With no recollection of what happened in them. Except sitting down to drink. JJ got them a beer. Then another and another.

She had too much to drink. That explained why she didn't know what had happened. But what _had_ happened? Oh gosh _how_ could she let this happen. JJ groaned inwardly as she opened the front door. She untied her laces and padded into the kitchen.

"Morning," Derek called from the table where he was sitting with two bowls of cereal. And Henry.


	14. Chapter 14

**_This story has kind of turned into a chapters with snippets in each character's viewpoint. It should be clear so most of the time you'll know who is talking if you don't it doesn't really affect the story :)_**

JJ stopped in her tracks when she saw Morgan sitting at the table with Henry eating breakfast. She dropped her bottle of water and collected herself enough to pick it up and act as if nothing had happened. She just hoped Morgan wasn't in profiling mode.

He got up and walked towards her coffee machine, "Want one?" He asked as he tipped away the dregs of his first cup and placed it under the valve.

"Sure," JJ eventually replied.

Henry was sitting on his knees at the table still in his pyjamas. He had his bowl in front of him and a mug with orange juice. In his bowl was coco pops and JJ's heart caught in her mouth as Will always let Henry have them. JJ didn't so it was Henry's little treat from Will and JJ realised Morgan would have got them for him. She smiled thinking that everything was as if Will had never left and he would have wanted it that way.

JJ pulled out one of the spare chairs and sat down next to her son.

"Whatcha got there buddy?" She asked him.

"Coco pops!" Henry shouted excitedly.

"Wow! Did uncle Derek get them for you?"

"Yep," he took a big spoonful and JJ tutted as milk trickled down his chin.

"Here you are," Morgan said as he placed JJ's mug in front of her.

"Thanks," JJ muttered.

Morgan was staring at JJ's outfit as he took his own seat opposite her. She was wearing a crop top that covered only her chest. Her stomach was completely bare and it was well toned. She had a nice tan to her, but not too much, so that it gave the look of a healthy glow.

Working his way up her body with his eyes, Morgan saw that the bruise was still prominent. He could see JJ's collarbones sharply protruding her skin, proof that she hadn't eaten in a while. Her eyes were still circled with purple bruises and her face was still pale from a lack of sleep. Strands of hair fell around her face having escaped the ponytail and Morgan watched as she took a delicate sip of the coffee he had made her.

JJ got up and walked to the sink and she felt Morgan's eyes following her. For his benefit she added what she hoped was a sexy strut. She couldn't believe herself. She was really turning into something that she did not like. She stood at the counters behind Morgan and saw that he had put a top on. She appreciated the way it hugged at his back muscles and enhanced his triceps and biceps. A part of her wanted to see the front. She wanted to admire the way it would cling to his abs.

JJ threw the mug in the sink and didn't even care if it had cracked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Morgan flinch as the mug clattered. She walked out of the kitchen and jogged up the stairs. In her room she neatly made the bed, her hand hovering over Will's pillow for just a second. JJ jumped in the shower and hoped to wash every thought about Morgan from her mind. She couldn't have ever imagined herself being like this.

JJ turned the water off and stepped into her room. She saw Morgan perched on the end of the bed and was instantly annoyed by the way he always made himself comfortable. He blended into every room he was in, almost becoming part of the furniture.

He stayed where he was and looked up to her, " What's wrong with you this morning?"

"What's _wrong_ with _me_?" she repeated, "Oh gee I don't know, it could have something to do with the fact that Will is dead," she said bluntly.

"He's no more dead today than he was yesterday JJ, what's changed? Did your run not help clear your mind?"

"It did. And then I got home and saw you in my kitchen,"

"Ouch. Well maybe you shouldn't have invited me in last night then,"

"Invited? You think that was an invitation?" JJ tried to keep her voice low knowing that Henry was still in the house somewhere. "The only reason you were able to stay was by having more strength than me because we seem to remember last night very differently!" She hissed, "You and I have different definitions of 'invite' then Morgan. Or we seem to remember last night very differently."

"What do you know? You were so drunk that you wouldn't have remembered if a flying pig came into your house!"

JJ was stung, "So you thought you'd take advantage of my state!?"

"Wha- what? Woah what are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know," JJ whispered turning around to escape him.

Morgan grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her back towards him, "What are you talking about JJ?" Morgan had real confuse on his voice.

"I woke up under the piano. In your arms and we were both practically naked!"

"So you think we slept together!" Morgan started laughing, "Oh JJ, really? I mean I would but... No JJ I was a celibate man last night! Oh gosh, you really thought..." He shook his head in disbelief.

JJ was hurt by his mocking, but she was relieved that nothing had happened.

"So how did we end up on the floor?"

"Well we were talking and then you started drinking too much. So I stopped you but I was too late. I went into the kitchen and came back and you had started taking your clothes off - thanks by the way. Then you started taking my clothes off, and trust me I wanted to. But I couldn't do that to you. I wouldn't. So we put the tv on. Then you started crying because it was on Will's favourite programme. Anyway long story short I ended up consoling you and I guess we just happened to end up under the piano. Even I can't explain that bit,"

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you Morgan,"

"My pleasure," he said as he let go of her arm and hugged her instead.


	15. Chapter 15

Morgan left the room so JJ could get dressed. She said he could have a shower if he wanted. Morgan decided to take her up on her offer and went into the spare bathroom where JJ said everything was ready. He got undressed and stepped under the warm flow of water. The stream was powerful and he put his head forward letting it pound at his neck.

When he was fully washed Morgan stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He got back into the clothes he was in earlier since they were clean that morning. The clock in the bathroom read 11:23 and Morgan wondered where the time had gone. There was a knock at the door then and Morgan opened it to see a little Henry with his top on back to front and both legs in one trouser hole.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Morgan asked holding back a laugh.

"I wanted to get dressed by myself to help mummy but I can't do it," Henry whined.

"Well that's ok buddy because I can help. Is that what you want?"

"Yes please,"

Morgan took the top off of Henry and turned it the right way before putting it back on. He helped him step out of his trousers and instructed him into putting one foot in first before the other.

Morgan patted Henry's head, "There we are bud, all better."

"Fank oo," Henry called as he ran off down the hallway.

Morgan stood up and straightened himself. He hung the wet towel on the back of the door to dry and walked out. Walking down the stairs Morgan heard JJ talking to someone. Then he heard Henry, "I hate you!" He screamed before Morgan saw him run out of the room.

Morgan walked into the kitchen where JJ was standing with her mouth wide open and tears in her eyes. She turned around to clean the surfaces ignoring Morgan. She didn't want to talk at the moment but Morgan wasn't going to let her get away without an explanation.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

JJ continued to ignore him scrubbing at the surfaces. She moved to the sink and put her hand in the washing up water.

"Shit!" She hissed pulling her hand out of the water.

She had hit a knife and her finger was sliced down the side. The blood ran down her arm like a ribbon and she held her hand over the sink. Little drops of red liquid plopped into the water and rippled before disappearing.

"Are you ok?" Morgan asked before seeing the blood, "Stay there, where's your first aid kit?"

"Above the fridge," JJ responded.

Morgan walked and reached up pulling the kit down in one fluid motion. He came back to JJ and opened the kit. He pulled some kitchen roll from the stand by the sink and wrapped it around her finger, drying the area. JJ flinched and held onto the paper whilst Morgan took a plaster out of the box.

Morgan removed JJ's hands from the paper and took over. He looked at the cut, it was quite deep. He pulled out the antibacterial liquid and looked to JJ for permission. She nodded to say she was ready and he poured five drops into the cut. With each one JJ hissed out in pain. She inhaled deeply once Morgan had finished as he started wrapping the plaster around her finger.

"Thank you," JJ said.

"No problem. Now, what's up with Henry?"

JJ had almost forgotten, it came back to her all over again. The way his words cut through her like the knife had to her finger.

"Come on JJ, you can tell me," Morgan pushed.

"He said he wanted to go to the park so I said not at the moment, in a minute. Then he said that daddy always took him, so I said that daddy wasn't here anymore so he would just have to wait," she swallowed back the tears, "I was so nasty to him Morgan. I don't blame him for hating me," she looked down at the ground.

"Hey pretty girl, look at me. He doesn't hate you. He's just sad. So are you. Why don't we have a break, take Henry to the park? Get us all out of the house," she didn't respond, "I'll take him on my own if you want?" He suggested.

"No it's fine, we'll all go. You're right, it will do us some good to get out the house,"

JJ packed up the rest of the kit. She went to put it away and realised she would have to grab a chair since she couldn't reach over the fridge.

"Morgan, could you..?"

"Oh hey wait I got that,"

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

Maybe having Morgan around a little longer wouldn't hurt...


	16. Chapter 16

They got to the park and Henry ran off to play on the swings. Morgan sat on the bench but JJ stayed rooted where she was. She watched Henry run and jump, ducking under the slide, clinging on to the ropes. She thought of Will and how he always ran around with Henry. The other kids would look in jealousy as their dads sat on their phones or reading the paper.

Henry went down the slide. His blonde hair blowing in the wind, sticking to his face as he held his arms in the air. The smile on his face was priceless, grinning from ear to ear as he squealed in delight. Morgan was right. They all needed this. The small spark of happiness ignited something inside JJ. She forgot about the sadness. She moved on. She felt herself letting her anger fade as the clockworks inside her moved. Seeing Henry like this, JJ felt a sense of normality enter her life again. Routine was coming back to her.

She joined Morgan on the bench and sat a foot away from him. He looked up at her and saw the way she was fighting her instincts. She was biting her lip to distract from the attraction she felt, pulling herself towards him. Morgan always noticed how she did it when she was facing a difficult task. On a case, before going to speak to the parents of a victim or after tracking an unsub in the car to catch him. It was one of many traits that Morgan loved about her. He didn't want to tell her because she would stop doing it.

Morgan ignored it and looked out at the play area. He scanned the kids, the typical scene in front of him. Children ran around screaming, others sat in the corner crying whilst others smothered ice cream around their faces. He chuckled as he spotted Henry running around pretending to shoot someone. Morgan thought of the games that Will would play with his son. He knew that Henry needed a father figure now and he was determined to be that.

Meanwhile JJ gave up all pretences and slid closer in to Morgan. He felt approaching and lifted his arm so she could slide all the way into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. Underneath her cheek she felt Morgan's shoulders relax as their bodies moulded together.

She didn't like to admit but she never sat with Will like this. They weren't a cuddly couple, but with Morgan it just came naturally. She couldn't fight it. She had done for so long and she couldn't live like that anymore. Now there was nothing in her way except grief. And with Morgan's help, that could all be fixed.

Sitting like this Morgan never wanted to move but his phone buzzed. He pulled it out his pocket and answered it, "Morgan,"

He got up and walked to a quiet corner of the park. JJ took that opportunity to look at all the messages she had received from Emily.

_Hey I'm really sorry about today. Let me know if you need anything. X_

_Friday at 8:05 pm_

_Hey it's me again. Are you ok? Do you want me to come over? X_

_Friday at 8:15 pm_

_Look JJ I know you're probably not in the mood to talk but what you went through today wasn't easy. Please let me know if you need anything at all! Em X_

_Friday at 8:22 pm_

_JJ if you don't answer me to let me know you're ok, then I'm coming right over x_

_Friday at 10:17 pm_

_Are you alone? Are you with Henry? Look I'm not gonna come over but I need to know that you're ok. Well you're obviously not but I'm worried JJ. I'm really worried about you. Please answer me. X_

_Friday at 11:44 pm_

_Ok well I'm going to bed now. I swear to God if you answer me whilst I'm asleep... _

_Friday at 12:11 am_

_Hey, it's the morning. I still haven't heard from you. I'm serious JJ if you don't answer me then I will never go on a girls night with you again. _

_Saturday at 8:04 am_

_I thought I'd give you the day to reply. But since you haven't I have no reason but to try everything. That's what friends are for so if you see me in 10 minutes, I won't be sorry. Whatever state you're in. You had the chance._

_Saturday at 7:37 pm_

_I just spoke to Morgan... Um is there anything you wanna tell me!? X_

_Saturday at 8:23 pm_

_Seriously JJ! Oh well. At least I know you're still alive. I'm still here if you need stuff. Em x_

_Saturday at 9:59 pm_

JJ couldn't help but inwardly laugh at Emily's messages. She clicked reply and set out to apologise to her best friend.

_Hey Em. Sorry I didn't reply. I honestly didn't look at my phone so I didn't get your messages, sorry. I was fine. Well as fine as you can imagine in the circumstances. Anyway... NOTHING HAPPENED! Really Em? Do you think I would do something like that!? Jeez. I slept in his sister's room. She was out. But I do have a lot to tell you... Long story, I'll have to wait until next girl's night. Oh and would you really cancel girl's night? You'd have Garcia to answer to... Probably not a wise idea, don't come crying to me when she catnaps Sergio as a punishment! Haha. Thanks for everything Em. I'll definitely come to you if I need help. J xx_

_Sent Sunday at 12:52pm_

She watched the message send just as Morgan came and joined her.

"I think it's time for lunch. How about you?" He asked.

"I think that will be decided by Henry," she said getting up and walking to get him.

Morgan laughed as he watched her go. Not knowing how to break the news he had just received on the phone to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Lunch consisted of a trip to McDonalds to satisfy Henry. Morgan was quiet the whole car journey and JJ figured it must have something to do with the phone call. She would call him out on it later but for now she wanted to enjoy the time with Henry. She had no plans for child minding whilst she was at work but she guessed she could speak to Jaynie who would always have Henry for her.

They sat around the table silently eating.

"I need the bathroom," Henry announced.

JJ went to get up but Morgan had beat her to it. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

"I got it," Morgan said.

JJ smiled at him in appreciation and watched the boys walk off. Henry strutted in front and Morgan followed behind with his usual stance. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out her jeans pocket. It was another text from Prentiss, probably in reply to JJ's last message.

_I'm just teasing you JJ. I know, I know. You can ground me later._

_Yeah you're right. Not the greatest idea around, is it... Probably shouldn't cancel a girl's night, I do quite like having my head still attached._

_Anyway, you coming in tomorrow? Hotch got a case lined up._

_Em xx_

_Sunday at 2:14 pm_

_I didn't know anything about a case yet. I'll get on it. See you x_

_Sent Sunday 2:16_

JJ hadn't heard that they had picked up a case. She was going to go to the office and select one in the morning. At least she didn't have to do that. That must have been Hotch on the phone ringing Morgan. He usually rang JJ and she was annoyed that he thought she couldn't handle it now. The whole team would treat her differently now. She was the young widow that the world would pity.

Morgan came back hand-in-hand with Henry. The big, strong, manly frame of the agent towering over the small, slight, childlike frame of the blonde boy. Henry had always looked up to Derek. He had always asked about him and thought of him as a second father. Now Henry needed him more than ever. He needed someone as a good influence. An older man to lead by example. If anyone was going to do that for Henry, JJ could think of no one better than Morgan.

"Ready to go little man?" JJ asked.

"Um, yeah," Henry said.

"Ok then," JJ picked him up and rested him on one knee.

They all walked out of the restaurant and headed for the car. Henry rested his head on JJ's shoulder and stifled a yawn.

After getting loaded in the car they hit the road heading for JJ's home. Morgan peered in the rearview mirror and saw that Henry had fallen asleep in his seat. It had taken him all of two minutes to crash after a busy morning.

JJ broke the silence, "So who rang you earlier?"

"It was Hotch. He has a case. I didn't want to say anything in front of Henry,"

"Thanks," JJ said, at least he was being honest but there was one thing he was hiding, she could tell by the way he averted her gaze, "And...?" She prompted.

"And it's a tough one," he finally said.

"Aren't they all?" She sighed.

"Yeah. But after Will... JJ this will be tough,"

"I know Morgan. I have gone over it but I can't not work. I need that in my life. It's all that will keep me sane! If I don't have my job to keep in my routine I will become lost," JJ confessessed.

"I know JJ, but it's the style of these murders that's going to be hard - on you especially," he added.

She looked at him, "Tell me, please,"

"Our unsub is keeping a mother and her children in separate warehouses. Then he sends the father live video streams of his kids and wife wired to a bomb,"

JJ gasped out loud. She tried to swallow it back but it was too late. She nodded for Morgan to carry on.

"The unsub tells the man he has to choose between his children and wife. The one he doesn't choose will be killed. They all end up dead though. Local PD don't know how yet. That's what they need us for. Why doesn't the unsub keep his promise? Is the father the real target? The parents are thrown out like garbage but the kids are placed carefully at the dumping site. This is serious. This guy has killed over 10 people, 3 families, in two weeks. The first family in the first week, the other two in the second week. He's escalating. Fast," Morgan admitted.

JJ was speechless. All the cases that had ever passed her desk - the family annihilators, the low profile and high profile targeters, the revenge motive, the eventual remorse - every file flashed through her mind. After every case it was her job to pick another, and after every choice she would go home and pray it was the right decision. Sleepless nights would all add up but be repaid when they caught the guy and brought justice to all the families and victims.

And now this. A possible psychopath tearing families apart; splitting fathers' hearts and killing innocent people. No one deserved to have their life taken away by a deranged murderer.

"Great," JJ said sarcastically as she pulled out her phone to text Jaynie.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked noticing the phone in JJ's hand.

"Texting my sitter. Someone needs to look after Henry while I'm working," she answered, "I need to start searching for a nanny," she muttered as she pressed send on her phone.

Morgan knew that arguing with JJ would be pointless and he was 98% sure it would end in a fight. Instead he just nodded in agreement and kept his eyes on the road.

Henry woke up as they pulled up outside the house. It was 2:47 but within what seemed like minutes, night-time fell and it was 8:00. Henry got into JJ's bed again and before coming down JJ changed Henry's sheets so Morgan could have his room instead of crashing on the couch again. She didn't know if he had any intention to stay but she kind of wished he did.

JJ and Morgan discussed the plans for tomorrow. JJ was going to drop Henry at Jaynie's and then head to Quantico. Morgan would go straight there from JJ's and they would arrive as if nothing had happened. That was the safest way for it to be for now. The BAU frowned upon fraternisation among co-workers if that was what was even going on between them. There were still a lot of hurdles to cover.

They sat on the sofa together. Morgan had his arm hung over her shoulders as she twisted so that she could face him. In the end she found herself sitting on his lap with her knees pulled up and her feet on the couch next to him. She kept her hands in her lap as she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The night passed and before JJ knew it, her and Morgan were heading upstairs ready for a full day ahead.

"See you in the round table room at 7:15 sharp pretty girl," Morgan whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He gave her a quick kiss before they went their separate ways down the hall.

JJ got changed and went to the bathroom to sort herself out for the night. She heard the bathroom door open and knew that Morgan must have finished. She heard the soft patter of his feet on the floor outside and stood by the door holding her breath. Just knowing that he was the other side of the wall made her heart catch in her chest. JJ ignored the feeling and listened as she heard Henry's door open and close as Morgan went inside. She crawled into bed and once again cried herself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much to ****_happysunshine01_****, without her, I would not have even started this story so I owe everything to her!**

**Keep reviewing and following please, it keeps me motivated :)**

Dawn broke and Henry stirred beside JJ. She felt like she had only just got to sleep and her eyes stung from dry tears. Her body felt heavy as if her veins were laced with lead as she dragged herself out of bed. She decided to make some coffee before she woke Henry and got him dressed. She told Jaynie that she'd be there for 6:45, with only a five minute drive to the woman's house, and it was 5:30 now. She had plenty of time.

She grabbed her robe off the back of the door and wrapped it around herself. She walked down the stairs but before she got into the kitchen she heard someone talking. She could distinguish Morgen's deep voice but no one else so assumed he was on the phone.

"I couldn't do that Hotch," he was saying, "How long are you gonna say wait til the next case? Nothing is going to miraculously happen. It will always be this,"

JJ could sense the annoyance in Morgan's voice as he waited for Hotch to answer. She sat down on the last step but felt bad for eavesdropping.

"I wasn't going to be that person. If you want to be my guest," Morgan snapped, "No Hotch. If I didn't think that JJ'S could handle this then I would have fought it. But trust me Hotch, this is the best thing for her,"

JJ's body responded to her voice being said and she became more alert to the conversation. So Hotch didn't think she should be back at work. That's why he didn't phone her about the case.

Morgan lowered his voice, "It would be torture to keep her here Hotch. I saw it in her eyes when I dropped her off. She's haunted by his presence here. When she gets out she'll be able to relax. Almost. Look Hotch, I'll watch over her on the case if you like, I'll take that responsibility,"

JJ didn't need babysitting. It was Henry who needed the childminder. She noticed how Morgan had said 'When I dropped her off' meaning he hadn't told Hotch that he had been staying here the past two nights.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm happy to do that. Thank you," Morgan ended.

JJ decided to walk into the kitchen then. Morgan had two mugs of coffee sat on the side as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked him.

"Oh just Hotch. Nothing urgent,"

JJ decided to leave it as Morgan handed her the mug and she leaned against the counter top. He joined her and they silently drank their coffee, blankly looking out into the street. JJ finished and ran her mug under the tap before placing it in the dishwasher. Morgan followed suit but as JJ went to leave he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

He looked her in the eyes before saying, "Are you 100% sure that you're ready to come back to work?"

She thought before answering, "Yes. I need this, I need to do something. I can't just sit here grieving whilst people are dying,"

"Ok, ok. I believe you it's just that Hotch... Well he's worried for you JJ, he knows what it's like to lose someone and then throw yourself back into your work. He doesn't want you to make the wrong decisions and drown in them,"

"I know everyone's just looking out for me but I need to do this. If I struggle then fine, I'll come home. Agreed?"

"Deal. But I will be your supervisor on this case, are you ok with that or would you rather have Emily do it?" He suddenly offered.

"No that's fine Morgan,"

"Ok, well Hotch has made arrangements for you to stay and work the case here with Garcia so you can drive home every night to be with Henry. It will be your choice on what you do when it's a long distance case and you want to come but just know that everyone will be here for you. It will be tough but it's nothing I don't believe you can handle,"

"Thank you Morgan. For everything," JJ said as she closed the gap between them and rested her head on his chest.

Morgan enclosed his arms around JJ as she sighed deeply. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she lifted her hand to brush it away. Her fingers brushed against Morgan's as he too had gone to wipe the tear. He intertwined their hands and rubbed his thumb across her knuckle.

They broke apart and JJ went upstairs to get Henry ready and Morgan went into the bathroom to shower. They met on the landing after both chores and JJ made Henry say goodbye to Morgan before getting him in the car.

The journey was short but JJ felt as if they were in the car for ages. Henry didn't understand what was going on, he had been shipped everywhere and met everyone the past weekend. JJ looked in the mirror at Henry's little cherub face. He sat in his seat staring out the window.

"Hey buddy what's up?" JJ broke the silence.

"Nothing," Henry responded.

"You understand what's happening, right?" JJ waited for a little nod from Henry before carrying on, "We're gonna go see Jaynie. You like Jaynie right? Well mummy has to go to work and she needs you to stay with Jaynie. I'll see you later when I get back,"

"Daddy used to look after me when you were away,"

"Yes he did but remember what we said? How daddy can't be here right now,"

"Yeah. I 'member," Henry said quietly.

At this young age Henry understood how the topic of Will affected the mood around them. He never wanted to talk about him for long because he felt suffocated by the sadness. He knew I made JJ upset as well and that was one thing he did not like doing.

"Look! Jaynie's house!" He shrieked.

"Yeah buddy we're here now,"

JJ climbed out the car and let Henry down. He ran into the arms of the waiting Jaynie. She was a pretty young woman who babysat Henry and another girl, Lucy, at often times of need. Her brunette hair hung in soft curls down her back and she rarely wore make up. Henry adored her and it was comforting when JJ had to leave him to know that he was being looked after whilst enjoying his time.

"Thank you Jaynie," JJ greeted the woman.

"No problem JJ," she replied, the southern twang evident in her voice.

"Ok I'll be back but I'm not sure when. Sorry, can I give you a ring?"

"Of course. No problem. Hey JJ I'm sorry. Anything you need I'm always here. I don't sit for Lucy anymore so if you wanted me permanently I'm ok with that. I don't want to seem pushy but I just wanted you to know,"

"Oh brilliant! Ok I'll let you know Jaynie. And thanks, really. Right I gotta go, I'll text you,"

"Y'all be safe out there!" Jaynie called as JJ got in the car.

She watched as Jaynie disappeared into the house with Henry on her hips. Jaynie shut the door behind her and JJ started the engine. The journey to Quantico should only take 20 minutes and it was 6:51, JJ had plenty of time. She head out onto the road and sighed. Things were beginning to structure themselves. Maybe she'd be ok after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Morgan was still at JJ'S when it turned 6:58. He ran around the house doing a quick tidy up, shoving Henry's toys into the basket, so that it didn't have to be done later. He had no idea if he was staying here after the case or at his own home so he decided to gather up his gear anyway. He took the set of keys that JJ had left him and grabbed his bags before putting his boots on. He opened the door and shut it behind him locking it and placing the keys under the mat like JJ had instructed.

Morgan saw one of JJ'S neighbours outside and gave a friendly wave. The neighbour turned away from him and went back to pruning his hedge. Morgan snorted at the hostile manner and climbed into his SUV. He started the engine and brushed off his feelings of hesitation.

The roads were busy; everyone going off to work, so Morgan took the back route that proved quieter. It didn't matter if he was late since he usually was anyway. He pulled into the parking lot and got into his space. He took his go-bag out of the car and locked the door.

Entering the building Morgan was greeted by the security guard. He nodded back and went straight to the coffee machine. He took a cup, filled it up and walked to the elevator. Morgan liked the feeling of normality that came to him on the ride up and took the time to think of what had happened the past few days. He had witnessed the most tragic loss one minute and then a complete turntable to acknowledge romance and passion.

Stepping out the elevator Morgan inhaled the familiar scent of the bullpen and was glad to be back. He couldn't wait to get buried into a case to take his mind off of everything. He saw every one already in the round table room but what caught his eye the most was the blonde agent that he could see through the blinds. Her head was hung over the table, one hand on the back of her neck, the other was flipping through a folder.

Morgan stepped into the room and took his seat at the table. Without even looking up Reid started to talk.

"You know people are more likely to get fired on a Monday than any other day of the week. That's due to typical lateness after adjusting from the weekend," he rattled.

"All the more reason to not come in on a Monday," Morgan retorted.

"Ok can we get started?" Hotch asked.

Garcia got up to take her place in front of the screen.

"Ok my pretties. This is, this is not nice. Ok I'll be quick. Meet our first family: the Rochester's. Mrs Diana Rochester and her 8-year-old son Benjy were taken from their home in Missouri at 8:53pm on Saturday. At exactly 9:30, Mr Patrick Rochester was sent a live stream of his family wired to separate bombs. The message at the end was a hand written note. Here-" Garcia paused and pressed a button on the remote.

On the screen popped up an image of a piece of paper. Written in rough handwriting was a note:

_Choose one to die. Her or him. _

_Ring and give your answer on:_

_773-338-7786 _

_and I will text you the location _

_of the one you want to save._

Garcia gave everyone enough time to read it and when she was sure they all had, the note was gone as quick as it had appeared.

"Our next family, the Scott's, 2 kids, and our most recent family, the Winter's, also with 2 kids," the photos appeared on the screen of the bodies thrown out, "The men both received similar videos with the same note but a different contact number. All the phones have been traced to pay phones each one disabled and destroyed within 24 hours. The families appear within 5 hours after the phone call and each family receives the video feed at exactly 9:30 despite the abduction time," Garcia finished.

The room was silent and Rossi was the first one to speak up, "Does anyone know the answer of the man? Who does he save, who does he doom to death?"

"Nope, no idea. Because it was a phone call there was no way of knowing and each victims phones were missing. All turned off so no way of tracing them," Garcia answered.

"Well, I hate to say it but we might only learn more with another body," Rossi said.

"Do the men have anything in common?" Prentiss asked.

"Diddly squat,"

"Any of the women connected? Children in schools?" Morgan asked.

"Two of the kids went to the same gymnastics class for a term but one of them left. I don't see how that can be related. The women have no evident relations so far," Garcia responded.

"Ok so is he targeting the fathers or the families as a whole? That's our big question," JJ thought aloud.

Everyone looked at her as she spoke up for the first time. They all tried to cover it up but she could see right through them. You would have thought that, as profilers, the people in the room would be better at hiding their expressions and masking the lies.

"Um yeah basically," Garcia muttered as everyone fumbled with their files.

They started gathering up their files as Garcia exclaimed, "Oh! And I almost forgot, don't know how, but anyway... All of the bodies were discovered within Kansas City. The kids were laid together and covered up but the parents were thrown out with, the fathers particularly, stab wounds to their face and hands,"

"He must have a connection to Kansas City. We need to figure out what that is. Ok thanks Garcia. Wheels up in 30," Hotch ended.

Everyone got up to leave but JJ stayed where she was. Garcia turned to switch off the tv and jumped when she saw JJ still sitting there.

"Jeez Jayje! What are you doing there? You scared the bejeebers out of me!"

"Hotch didn't tell you?" JJ asked surprised, "I'm staying here for this case so I can get home for Henry," she explained.

"Oh, ok. Boy are we gonna have fun! Me and my trusty steed," she said as she helped JJ to her feet.

JJ followed Garcia as she was dragged into her 'room with the screens'.


	20. Chapter 20

Garcia pulled JJ into her office and shut the door behind them. She wheeled a chair from the corner and sat JJ in it as she took her own place in front of her computers. JJ looked around the room and couldn't help but feel safe and happy. Garcia decorated her office with colours, photos and figurines to remind herself of the good still in the world.

"Ok. So what do you wanna do?" Garcia asked bubbly.

"Don't you have to look stuff up or whatever you do?"

"Oh honey. 1) I do not do 'stuff' I do 'magic' and 2) what do you think I do whilst you're all on the plane? Nothing for me to do here,"

"Oh. So you just sit and wait?"

"Welcome to my world,"

JJ looked around the room. On one wall was a cork board outlined by a pink feather boa. On the board was a photo of the team at the Chinese. Everyone looked so happy, letting loose and relaxing after a full on case. Also pinned to the board was a photo of JJ, Emily and Penelope pulling faces. There was a drawing of a baby panda and several postcards that Morgan had sent her when they were on cases.

On the other wall was a string of fairy lights that bordered a giant map of the world. Garcia had stuck photos of herself in every place that she had visited. The UK was surrounded by a giant star. She desperately wanted to visit London but she had never got enough time off to get around to it; she needed to be within a short distance of the team in case they got an important case. Garcia's screens were aligned perfectly as if she had measured the spaces between them. On the desk were funny little bobble heads and model animals. JJ picked a dinosaur figurine up and turned it over in her hand.

"That one's from Henry," Garcia whispered.

"Yeah I remember," JJ said as she put it back in it's place.

There was a moment of silence before Garcia spoke up, "Hotch wants me to video call," Garcia muttered as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

In a matter of seconds the home screen had changed into a live feed of the team on the plane. JJ was out of the frame and she was glad about that. She didn't want them to know she was watching as well.

"Garcia, can you trace all the locations of the husbands' work?" Hotch asked.

"Already done my sweet. Patrick Rochester worked at a diner in Jefferson City, Dave Scott worked as a doctor at Children's Mercy Hospital in Kansas City and Dean Winter worked at Nuclear Plant in Springfield," Garcia rattled, "I guess he's Homer Simpson," she added.

"Did any of them get fired recently?" Rossi called from across the plane.

"Um wait a minute... Mr Rochester used to work at Central Bank but was let go due to over staffing and he wound up at the diner,"

"None of the others?"

"Nope. Nothing, they quit a couple of times but no one else was fired,"

"Can you send us the addresses of all the victims please Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Uh this is PG queen of all things amazing, it's already done; to your PDAs,"

"Also can you send me the address of the bank that fired Mr Rochester? I think we should check it out," Prentiss questioned.

"Mmm-hmm," Garcia answered, "Done,"

"Thank you,"

"And a quick check of the weather tells me to make sure you've packed raincoats. It's stormy in Missouri. Hey that rhymes, anyway PG out!"

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch ended the call.

"'Queen of all things amazing'?" JJ quoted chuckling at Garcia's new line.

"Well I'm not gonna lie am I?"

"Oh you amaze me Penelope Garcia,"

"Happy to be of service!" Garcia winked.

JJ couldn't help but giggle, the sound of her laughter filled the room and bounced off the walls. Garcia joined in and the two were infecting each other with their happiness. JJ suddenly stopped.

"What?" Garcia said looking at her.

"Thank you," JJ just said smiling, Garcia stared at her in confuse, "It's just that I realised: that's the first time I've properly laughed since... Just thanks," she explained.

"No problem," Garcia said as she leaned over to hug JJ.

The computer made a dinging sound and Garcia flew to the screens, her fingers flying over the keys. Suddenly a video feed popped up on the screen.

"Uh-oh," Garcia exclaimed.

"What?" JJ queried.

But her questions were answered when the video started playing. On the screen was a woman and three kids wired to two separate bombs. The screen was split, showing clearly that the videos were filmed in two different locations. The woman sat in a room on the phone to her children comforting them while tears streamed down her own face. Her children huddled together, whimpering as the oldest one held the phone out so they could all hear their mother's voice.

JJ jumped off the chair and grabbed her phone. Pacing, she dialled Hotch's number.

"Hotch, Garcia just got something,"

"What JJ?"

"Um a video feed of three kids and their mum tied to a bomb. He's never done this before,"

"JJ tell him I'm putting it up on the jet," Garcia called from across the room.

"Hang on, Garcia's sending you the feed. Turn the tv on," JJ said.

Hotch put JJ on speaker as she could hear the cries of the children all over again. The moans as their mother sat bleeding but staying strong for the protection of her children. JJ handed the phone to Garcia and ran out the office. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't think. She ran through the corridors until she got to the ladies room. There she dropped to her knees and heaved into the toilet.

Meanwhile Hotch spoke to Garcia, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing Garcia?"

"If you're seeing three crying children and their mother tied to bombs then yes Hotch I see exactly what you're seeing,"

"No, I mean now. The note?"

"Oh! I wasn't looking..."

"Garcia pause it!" Hotch instructed.

She did. On the screen now was a piece of paper. Written on it was:

_This family has no father._

_This one lies in your hands._

_Choose who you want to die._

_773-336-4592_

_ Agent Hotchner_

"He's watching us."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been through a difficult time lately. Thank you to happysunshine01 for her support and help now and always. I owe her everything x_**

The agents arrived at the police department in Kansas City where all of the disposal sites were discovered. They were greeted by a broad shouldered older man called Detective Moore and another younger male with jet black hair called Detective Rushden. They shook hands and split off.

Prentiss went with Harry Rushden to go to the bank that fired Patrick while Rossi and Reid went to visit the morgue where all 10 bodies were being stored. Reid stayed behind to start building a profile and Hotch and Morgan, with Brian Moore, took a trip to the most recent disposal site.

After the recent video call, Hotch was concerned for the safety of his team. He didn't want anyone to go anywhere alone. He sat in the back seat of the black SUV while Morgan drove and Brian took the passenger seat. They were on their way to the Kansas River where the bodies of the Winter family were dumped. Matthew and his wife Claire had two boys, James, 8, and Peter, 4. Cases were always so much harder when there were kids involved.

The car turned down a dirt track and Brian instructed Morgan to pull over, "It's safer if we go on foot from here," he explained.

"Alrighty then," Morgan said as he stopped the car and cut the engine,"

They all climbed out the car and Hotch went round to the back to grab three water bottles. He handed one to Moore and then chucked one to Morgan who caught it with one hand. Hotch managed a little chuckle as Morgan smiled smugly at his proud catch.

They set out walking along the river; the heat blazing down on them. The humidity was high and within minutes all three men had broken into a sweat. Luckily they didn't have far to travel and once they neared the river, the wind picked up.

The bodies of the Winter family had been removed but there was still an evident blood pool where they had laid. Hotch had a file in his hand and he opened it. Inside we're photos of the crime scene, the first one showing the scene in front of them but with four lifeless bodies strewn along the river bed. In the photo Matthew looked as if he had merely been thrown out the back of a car, followed by Claire. But the agents were interested in the children. The kids were delicately placed side by side, their hands on their chest and their eyes closed.

Morgan walked forwards and bent down among the reeds.

"Hey guys, I think CSI missed something. Check it out," he called as he stood back to let Hotch and Moore take a look.

Hotch pulled out a tissue from his pocket and covered the object before picking it up. He held it to the sky. In the light they could all clearly see what Hotch was holding. A glass eye.

"These things have serial numbers," Moore recalled.

Hotch wrapped the eye in the tissue and placed it in his pocket, "Let's hope we can track it's owner,"

The men continued their browse, fingering around in the grass for any other unnoticed evidence.

The heat was brutal and when nothing else was found, the guys decided to call it a day. From their excursion they had come across quite a few walkers. That meant that the unsub must have dumped the bodies at night or when there was little foot traffic. To fit all four bodies in one vehicle, he must have had a large car or van and must have taken the dirt track all the way down to the river bed.

"He must know the area," Morgan guessed as they headed back to the car.

"Everyone who lives here knows the river and, with the internet, a tourist can easily navigate their way so that doesn't really narrow it down," Moore said.

"Yes, unfortunately our suspect pool is rather large," Hotch stated.

"Well for the meantime we've got the eye," said Morgan.

"We sure do. I'll get techs to run fingerprints, DNA and the serial code," Moore said.

"That gives us something," Morgan muttered as he jumped into the driver's side of the SUV.

What none of the men saw at the river was a body. A live one. Lurking in the shadows and hiding in the forest. Recording the whole scene in front of him. Snapping pictures of the agents and the detective as they rifled around the crime scene. Waiting. And watching.

"It's weird. Cause of death for the mother was clearly the explosion from the bomb but there is evidence that suggested the children had been injected with something before the explosion. However all the bodies are intact; I've only seen this when bodies were blown up in boxes and there was no room for the parts to split. I won't know until I do further tests. All three men were killed by blunt force trauma to the head. I've taken splinters of wood from the skulls to send to CSU. The fathers also were all stabbed in their face and hands multiple times. The mothers only in their face, post mortem. One particularly in their eyes. I don't know what that means," the coroner finished.

"What about these marks here?" Reid asked as he traced the victim's abdomen.

"Those seem to be from the bomb strapping as only the mother and the children have them,"

"What sort of drug was in the children?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know yet I've sent blood samples to the lab. It seems to be a very severe medical drug to induce unconsciousness, maybe even comas? I'll know more when the tests come back,"

"So he didn't want the children to feel pain?" Reid mused.

"Thank you for your time doctor," Rossi said as he shook hands.

The coroner offered his hand to Reid and then remembered from when they met that he didn't shake. He put it up as an apology, "No problem agents. Do me a favour and catch this guy?"

Reid walked out of the building and turned to Rossi as they walked to the car, "So the unsub puts the children to sleep so they don't suffer yet the parents have multiple signs of abuse. This doesn't make sense. His MO is all over the place,"

"Well maybe he hasn't found himself yet?"

"No I think it's more than that. If he's using a barbiturate drug then he must have access to it. He's skilled. Everything he does, he does it for a reason. He wants to protect these kids but he doesn't care about the parents,"

"Maybe he was abused as a child? Or he lost his own children due to something and he blames himself?"

"I think so... We need to speak to Garcia,"

"Let's get back and discuss with the others first. We could have found our profile,"


	22. Chapter 22

JJ was bored stiff. She had nothing to do and the days dragged on endlessly. It was Tuesday and she had already dropped Henry off at Jaynie's. Jaynie had confirmed that she was willing to be JJ's nanny even when she went on cases. JJ was going to clear out her spare room and remove all the boxes from it so that it was in working order for the woman to move in.

JJ was delighted. She didn't believe that she could come back to work this soon. She was improving so well and the days at work went by without her thinking of Will until she climbed into bed that night all alone. Without Morgan in the house it was the emptiest it had ever been and JJ could feel the absence of a man around when she was home.

JJ sat in her own office sorting out some paperwork since there was nothing for her to do. Her office was so cluttered that, by organising some things, JJ could have the next two cases lined up for the team. Some files she looked at and immediately emailed back the detectives with her initial profile. Hotch had allowed her that task when she came back and became a profiler since cases that were simple would get resolved quicker.

Suddenly JJ's phone started ringing and she picked it up. She smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Agent Jareau," she chirped.

"Hey JJ it's Morgan," she heard back.

"Oh hey," JJ said as she put down her pen and leaned back in her chair, "How's the case going?"

"Um, it's gonna be a long one I get this feeling,"

"Great. Derek between you and me I'm soooooo bored. Garcia has me fixing her sandwiches and making her coffee! No joke! Stop laughing!" JJ scolded as she heard him chortle through the phone, "And I've already typed up a list of 10 reasons why I should answer my phone, Garcia's idea obviously. I've cleaned her screens uncountable times and got told off the same amount for not leaving them EXACTLY as they were. Seriously, is there anything that you need doing or researching or..."

"No sorry beautiful I don't,"

JJ froze at his words. He had called her beautiful. And JJ loved it. She loved the way it sounded coming from his mouth and the way it just rolled off his tongue.

"JJ? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here! Sorry it's just that-" JJ stopped. How could she explain this to him?

"What?"

"You called me beautiful," JJ smiled when she repeated it, "And I loved it. Derek, I miss you,"

"Oh. JJ sorry I didn't mean- wait, what? You're not mad?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I miss you too,"

JJ sighed as she leaned her head against the chair. She loved hearing his voice. It made everything better.

"Sorry babygirl, I gotta go,"

"Bye Morgan. I love you," JJ heard the phone go dead and wondered if Morgan had heard that last part.

She got up stacked the unsorted files into a pile and the ones she had done with went in the filing drawer behind her. The two that the team would take next were put in a separate pile. A shiver went down her spine as she knew the horrors that lay behind the envelopes. JJ put her phone in her back pocket and left.

Heading towards Garcia's office she heard a scream. She ran towards the elevator with her hand on her gun just as she saw Garcia come hurtling out. Garcia had tears in her eyes and she couldn't string her words together.

"JJ, him, he, here. Bombs and stuff with people and he has... Here,"

"Garcia!" JJ shouted trying to bring her friend to focus, "Breathe,"

"Ok. Look just come and see for yourself,"

JJ shut the door to Garcia's office behind them. Garcia went straight to the computer and pulled up a file of photos. One of them was Hotch and Morgan by a river. Another showed Prentiss in some bank. There were multiple shots of each team member. Lastly there was a video. Garcia pulled it up and pressed play.

It started with a photo of Arlington National Cemetery. Then Great Falls Park and lastly the FBI academy. The building that the two women were currently in. The photo exploded into tiny pieces and fell into place of a photo of an abandoned cottage. The video started to play and all you saw was a man walking into the cottage. He didn't come out.

"What now?" JJ asked.

"Just wait, let me fast forward it 5 minutes... And bingo,"

The same man came back out staggering. He had one arm around a woman who was also struggling to stay up. Holding her hand was a little boy and holding his hand was a little girl. In the man's other hand, he held a blanket rolled up and all they could see was a baby's head. They disappeared out of the frame of the video and the screen went black.

"Garcia," JJ began slowly, "What was that?"

"I have no idea. One thing I do know though. He's here. In Virginia,"


	23. Chapter 23

**_Another small half in Hotch's POV for you Hotchner fans :)_**

**_The other half is in JJ's POV_**

"Hotch!" JJ said quickly as he answered his phone.

"JJ? What's the hurry?" He responded as he heard the desperation in her voice.

"Garcia got sent photos and a video. The photos were of the team and the video was a family leaving a cottage in Virginia. He's here,"

"You're on speaker JJ. Say that again,"

"Our unsub is stalking us. He has taken multiple photos of you guys in Missouri and now he has sent a video starting with 3 Virginian landmarks and then a cottage. There is a family leaving the cottage who Garcia and I believe to be his latest victims. We don't know if they got out safely,"

"Send me the links," Hotch ordered.

"Garcia's doing that now and she's tracking the cottage,"

"I can't find anything about it," Hotch heard Garcia say from the other end of the phone.

It was his duty to protect this team. He needed to deter them from any danger. As unit chief it was his job to keep them safe. The team sat and watched the video that they had been sent. Hotch couldn't think straight at this moment though. Their unsub was definitely in Virginia. The only agents he had in Quantico were a recently widowed profiler and ex media liason and a technical analyst with no field experience.

"JJ. I need you to arrange a press conference," Hotch instructed.

"Sir with all due respect, that isn't my job anymore," JJ said.

"I know JJ and I'm sorry but I need you to try and reach out to the family that are in this video. Put their photo up in the media and plead for them to come forward,"

"Yes sir,"

"And Garcia? I need you to keep working on that house. At the moment it's the only lead we've got. Cross reference cottages with people in the medical profession, this guy is using a barbiturate to knock the kids out before the explosion,"

"On it like a Hotch rocket," Garcia snapped back before hanging up.

"Reid, Prentiss, Morgan. Take the jet back to Quantico and meet with the others. Once you've got the address of the house, meet JJ there. Rossi and I will stay here in case he returns," Hotch continued.

"Yes sir," the three said in unison.

Hotch watched as three of his agents left the room. Three of the best in the FBI. No doubt about it. He turned to Rossi who looked dubious about Hotch's orders.

"Look Dave, I know this is a difficult situation but I need all the help I can get. If you have any objections as to me sending those three back please tell me before it's too late,"

"Hotch the only thing I have objections to is what you can't see in front of you," Rossi smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not notice the way Morgan jumped out that chair? The mention of going back to see JJ, he couldn't run out this room quick enough,"

"I didn't notice. And it's not our business to worry," Hotch said signalling the end of discussion.

"Hello? Yes. Look I have been on hold for 10 minutes... Oh. Ok. Brilliant. Thank you. 12 o'clock is fine. It'll make the lunchtime news? Thanks," JJ hung up the phone.

"Garcia!" JJ called out of her office as she heard the woman's heels approaching.

"Yes my dear," she replied as her head poked round the door.

JJ got up and collected her bag, phone and keys, "I'm meeting outside the building at 12, I've got 20 minutes. Any luck on the cottage?"

"I can talk and walk," Garcia chimed as they both left the office.

As they walked through the corridors they received numerous nods. The BAU was very much appreciated in the FBI and the team was highly commended. The agents were more like a family and outsiders envied the connection that they had. It made cases easier to solve, confessions easier to make and fun easier to have.

"No luck on the cottage yet but I have managed to narrow it to a 80 mile radius, Reid sent me this thingy-ma-jiggy and I ran the software with mine. It's still going but if the family speak up today, that will probably be quicker. I sent a freeze frame of the family to the media and they'll put the photo up behind you when you're talking,"

"Thanks Garcia,"

They had reached the ladies bathroom and JJ darted inside to smarten herself up. She looked in the mirror and inwardly gasped at what she saw. Her face was pale and worn with purple bags under her eyes; her skin looked so tight around her bones. Her hair hung down, falling to the middle of her back messily. Through her cream blouse JJ could see the angry bruise screaming for attention. It was still black and blue but the swelling had subsided.

JJ opened her bag and pulled out a black pencil skirt. She pulled off her jeans and put the skirt on as quick as she could. Garcia appeared behind her and started fiddling with JJ's hair whilst JJ rifled in the bag for the blazer she knew was there somewhere. When she had found it Garcia had finished and JJ put the blazer on. She looked in the mirror again and sighed. It would just have to do.

Garcia spun JJ around and tutted, "Honey, this just won't do," she muttered as she pulled out a small make up purse from JJ's bag, "I'm gonna have to work some magic I guess,"

"Well that's what you do isn't it?" JJ winked.

Garcia fluffed around JJ's face for a few minutes. Powdering her nose, pinking her lips and blackening her lashes. When she was done she stepped back.

"Hey, I remember you," Garcia joked.

"Thanks Garcia," JJ said as she looked in the mirror and recognised the person looking back, "Let's get this over with," JJ mumbled as they left the bathroom as quick as they had entered.


	24. Chapter 24

JJ took a deep breath and stood onto the podium, after the mayor had introduced her, in front of the FBI academy. She faced multiple cameras and reporters but the media liason deep inside her stepped up. She looked into the crowd and focused on one spot above all the cameras. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm here to talk about a serial murderer who has been working in Kansas City. He has killed 3 families totalling 11 victims, 5 kids. He has taken double parent families in Missouri as far as we know. We now have evidence to believe that he is currently in Virginia. Along with this, we were sent a video of this family-," JJ indicated to the photo, of the family leaving the cottage, that had appeared on the screen behind her, "-his latest victims. However the evidence we have received indicates that this family made it out alive. If this is you, or anyone you know please step forward. We need to catch this guy. He operates quickly and the only lead we have are these people. Please if you're listening come forward. We need your help. Thank you,"

Immediately after she had finished, JJ had numerous microphones shoved in her direction. She stayed were she was and waited for someone to put up their hand to ask a question.

"Excuse me ma'am," said one reporter and JJ turned her head in his direction, "Why do you believe he is in Virginia,"

JJ thought carefully about her answer, "We were sent a video that started with images of three Virginian landmarks. Now our technical analyst has managed to narrow the location of the cottage to an 80 mile radius within the state. It would be quicker, however, for the family to just come forward,"

"What about this family? If they come forward what is in store for them?" someone else asked.

"They would be put into further protective custody until we caught this guy. Other than that, they will get the satisfaction of helping other families at risk and the knowledge that they assisted in an FBI case," JJ answered, "One more," JJ said indicating a woman with her hand up.

"After the case involving the bank bombing how can the public trust the Bureau? With multiple citizens, and even one of your own, killed,"

JJ froze. She felt a lump in her throat and her hands started to sweat. The mayor sensed JJ's emotions and gently pushed her aside.

"That'll be all thanks. Thank you for coming everyone,"

And with that, people filtered away. JJ left the podium. She walked into the building and into the ladies' room. She stopped in front of the mirror and leant against the sink unit. She exhaled deeply and felt her feelings exit as well. JJ turned the tap on and splashed water on her face.

Her phone went off in her blazer pocket and she pulled it out, "Jareau," she answered.

"JJ it's Hotch," the voice on the other side answered.

"Oh hey Hotch,"

"JJ great media conference! We've had a call! The family are on their way in. I've sent Garcia as much as I know. She'll have to dig up the rest,"

"Wow that's brilliant! Thanks Hotch,"

"No problem. Morgan, Reid and Prentiss have just landed. They're on their way to Quantico now. They should be with you in 20,"

"Ok. Thanks, see you,"

"Bye JJ. Stay safe,"

JJ put her phone back in her pocket as she heard the door to the bathroom open. She straightened up and smoothed down her skirt.

Just then two firm arms wrapped around her and pushed her to the ground. Her head whacked against the floor and she felt her shoulder collide with the sink unit. She went to scream out but her mouth was smothered with a cloth and she felt her eye lids get heavy. Before she lost consciousness she felt herself being thrown into a laundry cart and towels piled on top of her. She fought the drowsiness but it took over her body and she could feel no more.


	25. Chapter 25

JJ's body felt heavy, as if her veins were laced with lead. Her repairing shoulder had gone backwards and the now yellow bruise was swelling and darkening by the minute. She moved it backwards and hissed out in pain as she felt something dislodge. She yelped and took the chance to look around the room she was in.

She looked over and saw concrete walls, industrial units and garage tools. Perpendicular to the wall she was up against was a wooden wall. It was painted blue and it was completely out of place. To the left of the shelving units was a small slit at the top of the wall, providing minimum light. In the far right corner there was a dingy lamp and it shone a dirty yellow. The floor was basic cement and JJ trailed her eyes along the floor until she was staring at her feet.

She was sat up in a chair with her ankles chained and padlocked to the chair legs. Her arms were resting on the chair arms and her wrists were bound by masking tape. Her hands were palm up and there was an arrow drawn in her left hand pointing to her chest. She slowly looked down and gasped as she felt her heart rate increase.

There was a bomb pack strapped to her chest and wires connected everywhere. A red, yellow and blue wire were attached to a pack the was steadily beeping. JJ could sense someone else in the room but couldn't locate anyone. She slowly turned her head, ignoring the screams from her shoulder. She looked left, then right as she tried to pinpoint a figure. Just then JJ heard someone clear their throat. She jumped at the sound as a man walked in to the room carrying a rolled up blanket. Something was in the blanket but JJ didn't know what.

"Jennifer, Jennifer. Oh boy, you've looked better," said the man. His voice was rough and deep and it echoed around the room, filling JJ's head and sending shivers down her spine.

He threw the blanket on the ground and it met the floor with a thud. A corner of the blanket lifted up and JJ could see a small hand; fingers curled.

"Hey there pretty girl," he muttered as he stepped closer to JJ.

"Don't touch me!" JJ yelled as his fingers stroked her face.

"Oh. You don't like that huh? Is only Will allowed to do that? Oh you don't like hearing his voice? Is that because you know he'll be ashamed of your current relationship with Derek?"

"Stop," JJ flinched at how much he knew. How long had he been following them?

"The poor guy isn't even buried six feet under yet and you're already dancing all over his dead body with another man!"

"Stop it!" she shouted.

He walked around the chair and stood behind JJ. She felt vulnerable. She couldn't see him, one of her senses was blocked and she did not like that. He pulled on JJ's hair band and her hair tumbled down her shoulders. He wound his fingers in her locks and JJ held back the gag.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her hair, "Oh the things I could do to you,"

JJ jumped at the sound of his voice in her ear, "You wouldn't dare,"

"Oh honey, don't push me," his hands trailed down her neck and to the front of her blouse. He undid the top two buttons of JJ's blouse and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

JJ sat still as a statue as his fingers laced her blouse collar. Then he abruptly stopped and walked towards the door.

"Do you want anything? Water? Food?"

"Just some water," JJ replied.

"Where's your manners gone sweetie?"

"Please," she spat out.

"Oh dear. I'm gonna have to change that," he said as he left.

JJ took the opportunity to allow the tears to roll down her cheek. She felt them stream down her neck and plop into her lap. She breathed out her mouth up at her eyes to dry them.

"Hey, you ok?" she called softly to the figure on the floor.

There was no answer but JJ could see wires escaping the cloth. The body was also strapped to a bomb.

JJ heard the man return. He opened the door and walked inside with a bottle of water. He put it to her lips after opening the lid. JJ took a long gulp and swallowed it down. He put the lid back on and placed the bottle on the floor.

"You know, the team just didn't like my hints. I guess they needed you there to figure it out,"

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, puzzled.

"I left hint after hint. Clue, after clue. And they still don't know who I am. I was there,"

"You were where?" JJ asked again.

"See, even you don't know. I thought you might have figured it out. After all I witnessed your husband's murder!" he teased.

"What do you mean!" JJ repeated louder.

"I was in that bank. I placed the bombs when I went to the bathroom. They're my 'signature' I guess you say," he said as he placed a camera in front of JJ's chair. He set up another one perpendicular to it.

"How did you get out?"

"I faked a seizure. Got wheeled out on a stretcher," he pressed a button on both cameras and a red light flashed on both, "Ahh the realisation on your face. They don't give you enough credit Jennifer, why do you stay?"

"They're my family," JJ whispered shocked.

"Your family? No this is your family," he said as he kicked the blanket off the body.

Lying on the floor was a little boy's body.

"Henry!" JJ screamed as the man moved the body to the perpendicular wall. He chained him to another chair and left the room.

"Have fun. Your 'family' is watching,"

JJ stared into the camera unaware that Garcia was staring back.


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" Garcia squealed as she saw the horror fill her screen.

The screen was split showing two video feeds, one of JJ tied to a chair and a bomb and another of Henry in a similar situation only on the floor not a chair. Garcia froze and didn't know who to call or what to do. She dialled Hotch and started fiddling with the keys on her keyboard, trying to pinpoint the location of the video feed.

"Hotch, Hotch!"

"Garcia calm down,"

"Now is not the time for calm sir! I've got another video. JJ... Henry.. It's them,"

"What's them Garcia? Send me the link," Hotch ordered.

"Done," Garcia snapped back seconds later.

Hotch watched in agony as he saw the young woman chained to a chair with a bomb on her chest. She looked like she was in a warehouse. He felt his heart tug as he saw Henry crying for his mother in another location.

How could this happen to someone in his team? And why to JJ? She had been through so much already and now this. He couldn't take it. He blamed himself for letting her on this case. For not putting his foot down and asserting his authority over her. And he was angry with JJ herself for not listening to her heart. For not taking this case off. For not trusting her instincts.

"Garcia, see if you can track the location. See if he's made an error with his overconfidence. He's getting cocky and I don't like it," Hotch said.

"I'm already trying boss but he's locked us out. He's using a router that's pinging us around to 20 or so different locations. I can't narrow down! I'm sorry. The son of a bitch!" Garcia cursed down the phone.

"Steady now. I was about to ring you anyway. The family is on it's way in - the one from the cottage. They're all we've got at the moment. Dig up everything you can on them - the Stralls - Eric and Lisa with their kids Tommy, 8, Olivia, 6, and Summer 17 weeks. They live 10 minutes away from the Bureau they'll be there any time soon,"

"Ok sir, but what do I do with them?"

"Make them comfy. Morgan, Reid and Prentiss are on their way,"

"What do I tell them about JJ?"

"Nothing yet. Wait until they've spoken to the family. I'm leaving here with Dave now. I don't care if he comes back here, I'll have all airports on stand by. I'm coming home to be with the team. We'll be stronger all together,"

"But what if they ask where she is!?"

"Tell them she's ran back to check on Henry, tell them her nanny called and needed to run some errands. I'll let them know the truth when I get here,"

"Oh I hate lying..."

"I know Garcia but it's only temporary,"

"Ok, Garcie out,"

Hotch smiled at her ability to remain witty in the darkest of moments. Everyone deserved to have a Garcia in their lives. Someone to remind everyone that they're human. Someone to teach people to be happy through the bad times. He put his phone in his pocket and went to round up Dave so that they could leave.

Meanwhile Garcia sat in her office desperately trying to locate the video feed's output. She flinched when security rang five minutes later to inform her that the Stralls were here. She got up to meet them from the elevator and after greeting herself she showed them to the small room behind the interrogation rooms. It was equipped with sofas and a coffee machine in order to make families like this one as comfortable as possible.

"Can I get you guys anything? Water? Any snacks?" Garcia asked as she settled the family into the room.

"No thanks we're fine," Mr Strall answered.

"Mr Strall-" Garcia started.

"Please call me Eric,"

"Eric, I'm the technical analyst here. SSAs Prentiss, Morgan and Reid are on their way here now to talk to you,"

"What about agent... Jaroo? The one from the press conference,"

"Agent Jareau? She's had to run home for a family emergency," Garcia lied smoothly.

There was a soft knock at the door and Garcia opened it to a tired looking Morgan and Prentiss. Reid walked past behind them and headed straight to his desk, probably to work on the geographic profile.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Garcia said as she patted Morgan on the shoulder before leaving.

She walked straight to her office and shut the door behind her. She sat down on her chair and put in some earplugs before playing the video again and again. Looking for any telltale signs in the backgrounds. She immediately rang Hotch after seeing something that caught her breath.

"Hotch,"

"Hey, did you get sent this too?"

"Um get sent what too?"

"This note at the end of the video?"

"No? What does it say?"

"It's telling Morgan to choose one to save...? Why choose Morgan? I mean we're all a family? Why single out him?"

"Garcia I don't know at the moment but you need to tell him about JJ now. I think they might be seeing each other,"

"What! No!" Garcia breathed.

"I don't know for sure but show him this please,"

"Ok sure," Garcia ended the call.

She walked to the room and knocked gently on the door. She pushed it open and signalled to Morgan that she needed to talk. She smiled at the teary eyed Stralls and closed the door behind herself and Morgan. She looked at him and he looked back and in that split second she felt their whole friendship between them.

"Hey babygirl, what's up?"

"Um I have some bad news," Garcia started.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"It's about JJ,"

"What about JJ?" Morgan interrupted.

"Um we think the unsub has her and Henry,"

"You think! How do you think Garcia?"

"Hey calm down this isn't my fault. We were sent a video of her and Henry the same as the others,"

"How could you let this happen Garcia!?" Derek shouted.

"Excuse me!?" Garcia yelled back, "Hey just because you couldn't wait to get with her once her partner had died it does not mean that you have the right to treat me like this. She is my friend as well Derek. Ok? My friend. If you had got your head out your ass for a bit you might have been able to help!"

"Woah easy babygirl, I didn't mean-"

"Don't babygirl me," Garcia snapped as she stormed off leaving Morgan in the corridor alone.


	27. Chapter 27

JJ could hear Henry's whimpers and her heart melted. She wanted him to know that everything was going to be ok but she didn't know that. She had no way of knowing how this was going to end up. She had no way of knowing who's hands this decision lied in.

"Hey buddy," she whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

"Mummy?" he called back softly.

"I'm here baby, I'm here," she soothed.

"Where are we mumma?"

"I don't know bud. I don't know,"

"I'm sure uncle Derek will find us and save us,"

"Yeah he will honey. He'll get us,"

The door to the warehouse opened and the man came in. He was carrying a pack of crisps and a juice carton and he placed them both in front of Henry. Henry flinched as the man came closer to give him the food and retreated as far back as he could.

"You touch him and I'll kill you," JJ threatened.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not interested in him. It's you I want,"

"What's your name?" JJ asked gentler, trying another approach,.

"Now you want to play friends?"

"I'm just curious, haven't got anything else to do. Besides, you seem to know a lot about me, you've got the advantage. In more than one way,"

"My name's Andrew Partridge,"

JJ felt the butterflies in her stomach. He had given up his identity. It meant there was no way they were getting out of this alive. He had an end game.

"That's a nice name. So why are you doing this?" JJ cringed at her own words.

"Boy you ask a lot of questions,"

"And you don't seem to answer them straight," JJ retorted.

"Fair play miss Jennifer. Jennifer means fair one, you've certainly lived up to that haven't you,"

"Thank you. Now answer my damn question," she was losing her patience.

"Mummy didn't love me, daddy was a drunk, something like that,"

"You're so frustrating!" JJ muttered under her breath.

"You want the truth? My father was abusive. He was a heavy drinker and he'd take it out on anyone who got in his way. But when he was sober, he loved us all. My mum was a typical abuser's wife. In denial, thinking she deserved the beating she got every night. I had a younger brother and we got along. One day on the way home from a day out we were all walking but before we could get home, a mugger caught up with us. He put a gun to my brother's head and threatened to shoot if he didn't get money. My dad did what a typical coward would do! He ran away! He grabbed my mum's hand and pulled her through the streets leaving me and my brother behind! As he was running, he heard the shot. He heard my brother's body hit the ground as he died all alone in the dark. He heard another shot that got me through the shoulder and he kept running! My brother was 10 and I was 14 and we were left alone bleeding. I survived obviously but my brother was dead before he hit the ground. Couple years later daddy drowned in his sorrows, drank himself to death. Mum was put in a home last year. I guess that's what you call my stresser. Anyway I'm doing this to prove that your children should always be put before yourself and your wife. They're a part of you and they should be your priority! So I guess I want to prove that point," he finished.

"You're just like him," JJ whispered.

"Excuse me!" he bellowed.

"You're hurting people because you can. Because you think you have the power. But you're wrong. You're a coward just like your father!"

"You take that back!" he shouted as his fist met JJ's jaw with a whack.

JJ felt her back molar come loose and she spat it at Andrew with a spray of blood. He lifted his fist again and threw it at JJ's cheek. She felt blood trickle from a cut under her eye but she still did not make a sound.

She heard Henry's sobs as he watched his mum getting beaten. She could taste the metallic blood in her mouth and she gagged.

"See. This is your father. Beating a poor helpless woman because you get off on it. You think you have power but you're wrong. My team will find you. You're enjoying this yet you're worried because you know you're exactly like him!"

He went to hit out at JJ again but at the last second she ducked her head down as much as she could and his fist hit the back of the chair. He hissed out and staggered backwards. JJ took the opportunity to throw herself forward. The chair fell forwards with her body weight and she toppled onto Andrew.

He pushed her aside and stood up before walking out cursing under his breath. JJ lay on the floor in agony gently talking to Henry trying to soothe him.

"Shh bud I'm ok," she said, "Can you escape?" she whispered.

"No mummy I'm all tied up,"

"Ok buddy,"

JJ felt something pat the top of her head and she tried to spin round.

"It's only me mummy,"

JJ's chair had fallen far enough for Henry to reach her. She manoeuvred herself so she was facing him and he curled into her chest. She sang softly to him as they both sat in the room which started to dim as night set in.


	28. Chapter 28

**It's a long one. This is ever so slightly M rated at the end. I can't write this way very well so let me know if it's ok?**

Morgan stood in the hallway oblivious to everything around him. He didn't know whether to cry because JJ was missing or be angry that he didn't keep his promise to her. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to see anyone. And he certainly didn't want to watch the video of JJ and Henry in the unthinkable positions they were in.

Morgan slapped himself for being so selfish. He had to watch this video. Not to prove he could but to use his expertise in obsessional crimes. Obviously this unsub was stalking them and he needed to know why. The biggest problem now was knowing that he was going to have to face Garcia.

On the way towards Garcia's office Morgan gathered himself and prepared for the tirade he was about to encounter. He softly knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Hey babygirl," he whispered.

He got no answer so he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He massaged her neck and began to speak.

"I'm sorry beautiful. I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's my fault more than yours I was angry at myself and took it out on you. I'm sorry,"

"Just because you come in here like this don't think I'm gonna forgive you,"

"I know -"

"But I am. I can't stay mad at you when you do this," she let out a satisfied sigh.

"I love you Penelope Garcia," he muttered as he kissed her cheek, "Now for this video,"

"I won't watch it with you," Garcia said as she pressed play and left her office.

Morgan sat down in Garcia's chair and didn't adjust it - he'd never be forgiven if he did. Then the video filled the screen and Morgan leant forward in the chair to absorb every minute of it.

He felt all his emotions rush to the surface as he saw JJ and Henry tied to bombs in different places. He watched as Henry called out to his mother who was unable to call back. Then the video ended and a note came up on the screen.

The decision is in your hands.

Choose one to die

the other will live.

Choose wisely Agent Morgan.

You have 12 hours from now.

675-348-3950

"Shit!" Morgan cursed, "Shit shit shit!"

Their unsub must know that Morgan and JJ are together. Morgan left the office and didn't stop walking until he was in his car. He sat in the parking lot doing nothing and staring out the window into the darkness.

He wondered how JJ and Henry were coping all alone in the dark. The temperature was dropping and Morgan worried for their health.

Morgan rested his head on the back of the seat and thought about the night that he had slept with JJ. They never talked about it for fear that the others would find out. It was her first case in the field. JJ introduced herself to the detective in charge and Morgan watched her as she bustled around the precinct. He admired her love for the work.

They were on their way to the hotel and found out that they were a room short, Elle was ill and so wanted a room to herself and JJ had a choice of any of the boys.

"So who of you guys is prepared to take the couch?" JJ joked punching Reid's shoulder.

"No way I'm old I need my bed. Night guys," Gideon said quickly as he escaped to his room.

"Ok then," JJ muttered under her breath as they all laughed.

"Seriously I'm prepared to take the couch myself?" JJ asked.

"I'll share with Morgan," Reid volunteered.

"No, no. I messed up the booking! I'll share," JJ said as she looked at Morgan.

"Besides, I ain't sharing with pretty boy," Morgan chuckled, "Come on then princess. I'll be your roomie!" he finished as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led the way down the hallway.

They got into the room and the first thing JJ noticed was the lack of a couch.

"This is gonna be interesting," she muttered under her breath as they dumped their bags on the table.

"So how are we gonna decide this one?" Morgan asked, "I'll play you for it?" he asked holding his fist out for a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"This is ridiculous. I'm sure we can sleep in the same bed. I don't mind! You?" JJ exclaimed.

"Not at all," Morgan replied.

Morgan got into his pyjamas and climbed into the king size bed. JJ was in the bathroom and Morgan pulled out the case files to read.

"Um Morgan, close your eyes?" JJ called from the bathroom.

"Really? We're about to sleep in the same bed and you're worried that I'm gonna see your pjs?"

"It's just that when I packed I packed for a night alone in a Florida hotel room,"

"Ok my eyes are tightly closed," he lied.

JJ came out from the bathroom in a purple satin nightgown that just covered her backside. The bottom of it had brown lace that was also down the back of it. She ran across the room and darted into the bed.

"Those are the pyjamas you packed for work?" Morgan asked laughing.

JJ sighed, "Yes, because I had no idea I was going to be sharing with a colleague," she said smacking him on the chest.

"Easy now! I guess you shouldn't have messed it up then," he teased.

"Oh. Really you wanna go there?" JJ challenged sitting up on one elbow.

"Ok yeah I will. Remember when you booked that 3 star hotel but one of the stars on the sign had fallen off!" he said as he rolled laughing.

"Ok but that was pretty funny!" she laughed, "What about the time that you thought the lead detective's name was Agent Baloney!"

"She did get rather a shock when I addressed her by that..." Morgan said laughing.

"That wasn't fishy it was meaty!" JJ struggled to finish.

They stopped laughing and lay in the darkness. One thing led to another and before Morgan knew it him and JJ were passionately kissing. His tongue probed her lips requesting entry and she granted it slightly parting them. Morgan rolled over and placed his elbows on the pillow hovering over JJ. They continued kissing.

JJ's fingers went to the rim of Morgan's top and lifted it over his head. Her breath caught as she stared at his perfectly sculpted abdomen. Her hands went around his back and her fingernails scratched at his shoulder blades. She gently shoved him so he was laying on his back and straddled his lap. He slowly peeled the silk nightgown from her body and cupped her breasts with his hands.

Morgan felt a shudder go through JJ as the sparks flew between their bodies. She leant down and kissed him, her hair covering his face. He inhaled the sweet smell of coconut that surrounded him and quickly kicked off his boxers so they were both naked. He pushed her back and leant over her kissing her again. Their eyes locked and Morgan searched for any hesitation that JJ might have. She nodded her acceptation and he slowly entered her.

JJ groaned out as she felt Morgan inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he started thrusting. She felt him exit and enter over and over again and with one final thrust they both fell over the edge. Morgan rolled off and lay on his back. Moments later they were both asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

It was cold. A chill kept working its way through JJ's body and she wasn't sure if it was due to the temperature or the situation. Her shoulder ached, her cheek stung and her jaw throbbed. Henry was curled up against her side fast asleep. There was a constant dripping noise coming from the corner but JJ just couldn't quite place it. The cameras had gone meaning she must've dosed of in the night. So we hadn't he moved them? Why hadn't he picked up the chair and placed it back in the corner? Why hadn't he separated mother and child? This must mean the end is near. The BAU's 12 hours was nearly up. JJ and Henry would die in this place. Soon they would be reunited with Will.

_Sitting waiting for the call. I would not move from this phone until it rang. I would not interrupt the precious family moment in the other room. Besides, they probably wouldn't be together much longer. It all lied in his hands. He was playing God, I was playing St. Peter - delivering the souls to the gates of heaven._

The dripping was persistent. JJ's head hurt and the noise was driving her crazy.

"Shut up," she whispered knowing it would do nothing, "Shut. Up!"

Henry stirred and JJ had an idea.

Why had she not thought of this already. She gently shook him awake like she would at home on a school day. He responded the same - with a huff and a sigh before opening his eyes. Remembering where he was he retreated back to the corner before recognising his mum and crawling back over. She hoped this would work. She prayed this was a good idea.

_No call yet. He had 2 hours left before the deadline. Time to sit and wait, prepare the essentials. I know what he will choose. There is no competition between this one. How could there be; he didn't even know the kid. It would be sad to execute these ones. They were a real prize..._

"Henry?" JJ asked, "I need you to do something for me,"

"What, mummy?" Henry responded.

"Ok, come here," she waited for him to come over, "See this tape? On my wrist?"

"Here?" he asked as he pointed to her left wrist.

"That's the one bud. I need you to pull it off. Can you do that for me?"

He was four years old and very slight just like JJ herself. His small fingers wrapped around the edge of the tape, fumbled for the end. He picked and picked at it before it lifted up and he could grasp it between his finger and thumb. He gently pulled on it but not with enough force.

"Pull it harder. That's it buddy you're doing it!" JJ praised softly.

"I can't mummy."

"Yeah you can! Look that's it! One big pull!" She encouraged.

The tape peeled away around the arm of the chair unwinding itself until it came to JJ's skin. Henry kept pulling but softer as if he knew it would hurt JJ. Finally it was off. Her left wrist was free! JJ wiggled it around regaining the feeling in it as blood flowed to her fingers restoring circulation. She used her left hand to remove the tape from her right wrist; quicker than Henry did. Now both arms were free and she exhaled in relief.

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. It was the chase that every cop, detective and agent longed for. Hearts beating against ribcages as if they wanted to break free and fly away.

JJ now had the problem of freeing her legs. She was still laying on the floor and her ankles were chained. There was no way to get them unlocked. Or was there... JJ reached into her hair, praying that what Garcia had done would involve hair slides. JJ fumbled around in her blonde mass that had come loose in the fight. And there it was. Her fingers brushed against something cool and small. She tugged it out and searched for another. She pulled out two hair slides. That only gave her one chance.

_One of the hairpins acts as the pick, and the other is your torsion wrench. _She heard her professor say.She slid one in the lock on the chain remembering the class she took in college. _Up and under the lock_ she said in her head. JJ wiggled the second one in above the first one and felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck. She moved both hands in unison turning them clockwise. Her breathing accelerated as her hand slipped but she kept turning not allowing the pins to break. She heard the familiar clink as the pins turned. She took a deep breath before removing them and straightened her back.

Bending down again she yanked at the lock and it opened. JJ laughed in relief as she felt the chains loosen around her ankles. She kicked her legs freeing them and pushed herself off the chair. She landed on the floor and laid on her back for a second. Everything ached as if the chair was keeping her together. Then she remembered Henry on the floor. How could she get him out? She wasn't gonna leave him here. They needed an escape plan.

JJ sat up on her heels, her head spinning. She took a moment to regain her balance before standing up. The feeling felt alien. She walked to the tool racks in the corner and her eyes settled on a pair of bolt cutters - she couldn't believe her luck. She picked them up and walked over to Henry cutting the chain on his leg in one swift movement. They were both free.

JJ felt a surge of triumph go through her body as Henry stood up. She looked over to the corner of the room and spotted a trunk. She had two options: carry Henry with her or place him in the trunk where he'd be safe. Safer. She weighed her options and walked him over the the container. She opened it and sighed in relief at the normality of it. No hidden bodies, no dust, no creepy insects. She took her blazer off and gave it to Henry. She bent down to his level.

"Hey buddy, I've gotta get us outta here ok? You stay in here, you'll be safe I promise."

He looked at her with his big blue eyes, staring straight through her before he was satisfied. JJ lifted him up and placed him in the trunk. Then she had a lightbulb moment. She cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. She reached into the pocket of her blazer and felt the familiar shape of the cool object. She pulled out her mobile phone and clutched it in her hand smiling. She gave Henry one last kiss before closing the lid on him. Promising to return when in truth she had no idea. She was leaving the only thing she had left in the world.


	30. Chapter 30

Morgan paced the room in front of the drawing board. Reid was working on a geographic profile and there were pins all over a map. Blue pins stood for the homes of all the victims. The yellow pins were the dumpsites of the bodies and the green surrounded the area where the cottage was though to be. The trouble they were having was that JJ could not be in the cottage. The video was sent too soon in order to give him time to come in, get JJ, and drive to the cottage. That was a no go now.

Morgan clutched his phone in his hand debating whether to call the number he was given. Hotch had given him orders not to but Morgan had promised himself that if it came to it, he would dial the number whether it cost him his job. Or his life.

Reid jumped up and grabbed some red pins. His fingers flew around the board before he stood back and called to Hotch.

"What is it pretty boy?" Morgan asked sensing the alert in the room.

Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss had joined them in the bullpen and Reid started speaking, "I've taken a different approach. The red pins I've added stand for JJ's whereabouts. Her home, Henry's school, the Nancy's house, the FBI and lastly her local park. Look at what they all overlap."

Everyone stared at the map trying to get on Reid's path, to see what he saw. Hotch was the one to speak up.

"The case," he said blandly, "That's where we had the last case. The face cards."

"Exactly, this is the bank," Reid said indicating a spot on the map. He picked up his phone, "Garcia. Can you get me the name of the guy that was escorted out the bank after his seizure?"

They all stood waiting. Holding their breath.

"Thanks Garcia," Reid put the phone down on the table, "Andrew Partridge was taken to Virginia General and checked himself out on Sunday. JJ was the target all along. Garcia's checking out all his known properties."

The team stared at Reid in amazement. His brain worked a lot faster than anyone else's and as the others caught on the room erupted into panic. Hotch was talking about storming all the places Partridge owned but all Morgan could focus on was the ticking clock. He dialled the number on his phone and indicated to Hotch. The unit chief gave him the nod and they all surrounded him.

"Who do I choose?" He asked around him.

No one answered.

"You just need to make the call. We can track the number and get there in time to save both of them. If not, one at least," Rossi said.

"But if it's just one, who do I save? If I choose Henry, I may never see JJ again, if I choose JJ she'll never forgive me,"

"Wait!" Reid shouted, "Not yet."

"Look kid I have a lot of respect for your brain but now's the time. He let Eric Strall in after he rang. I need to do this, I can over power him."

"No I mean by all means take the call but just hold on."

He walked over to the leaving Stralls and called their name.

"Mr Strall, I know it's horrible but could you remember back to the phone call you made? Who did you choose to save?"

"Um can we talk privately?" He asked, his wife gave him a questioning look, "I don't want the kids to hear."

"Sure," Reid led him away from his family.

"I chose the kids. I saved the kids," he said sadly.

"Thank you Mr Strall. You may have just helped us solve this case."

Reid ran into the room to join the others, "The kids! It's all about the kids! Mr Strall saved the kids. The unsub takes care with the children, he feels remorse for them. He wants you to save the children! You choose Henry and I promise you we'll get them both out safely. I promise you Morgan," Reid said as he looked home in the eye.

"But the different locations?" Hotch asked.

"It's an illusion. This whole thing is about power. He wants us to believe that we have no way of saving them both, so that you're impelled to choose JJ. The love of your life, your partner whatever. Henry's not even your kid, you don't know him that well so the unsub thinks you'll choose JJ. If you choose Henry to save, he'll give you the location and you can get them both. Trust me,"

"Morgan?" Prentiss said softly.

"Just give me a minute," he snapped, "Sorry. Kid you better be right about this because if you're wrong, there's no way I could forgive you."

Reid swallowed back fear. He was certain this was the way. He watched as Morgan dialled the number. Before he could hit call his phone started ringing.

"It's JJ!" He said.

"Does that mean we're too late?" Prentiss asked.

"Hello?" Morgan answered the phone, "Guys it's her!"


	31. Chapter 31

"Morgan?" JJ whispered, "Oh god Morgan you have to help me I don't know where I am or, oh god, I can hear him!" JJ hissed.

"JJ, JJ, stay calm!" Morgan ordered when what he wanted was to concave at the panic in her voice, "Can you keep talking?"

"Yeah. Yeah. He's gone," JJ sighed.

"Hey blondie, I'm putting you on speaker. How did you get out? Where are you, is Henry ok?"

Meanwhile Hotch whipped out his phone and dialled Garcia telling her to get an immediate location on JJ's phone. He signalled to Morgan to keep her talking.

"Henry!" JJ's breath caught in her throat and Morgan could hear her stifling her sobs, "I left him behind!"

Morgan could hear the definite waver in her voice. He imagined her hunched in a corner with her tears streaming down her face, shaking uncontrollably.

"What do you mean JJ?" Reid asked since Morgan seemed paralysed by something.

"He's in a trunk in the room we were kept in. I got out and I hid him in there so I can run out. I don't have my gun, but I have my phone. Can you trace it?"

"Garcia's working on it," Hotch called.

"Ok ok," JJ said more to herself than anyone else, "The guy. It's the man who ran from the bank. He got out! He was there. He killed Will!" JJ was losing it.

"We know JJ. Listen to me carefully. Where is Partridge now?" Rossi spoke calmly.

"I don't know. I got out and I ran. I found service and I called you!"

"JJ, JJ, calm down, we're all here," Prentiss spoke to her friend.

"Got an address!" Hotch called.

"JJ stay put we're on the way!"

"Ok but hurry please!" JJ begged.

The line went dead and they all ran to exit the building. Morgan jumped in the driver seat of one SUV and Hotch took the other. Prentiss went with Morgan and so did Rossi, Reid travelled with Hotch. Reid called back up and told them to meet at the address.

"What do you got Garcia?" Morgan asked into the handsfree.

"Andrew Partridge is 32 years old. His last remaining relative, his mum, was put in care last year which triggered his inner creep. He started off with executing animals and was given 6 in prison before he was bailed out last week when the killings started,"

"What does JJ have to do with this?" Morgan called.

"Ah hold your horses chocolate thunder. His mother was a small pretty blonde like our own Jayje. In the bank he saw her face and chose her as the object of his anger. He resents his mum for what happened with his family. His dad chose to save his mum and Andrew's brother was killed when they were held at gunpoint."

"Makes sense," Prentiss muttered, "The whole killing families thing, he wants the dad's to save the kids."

"Partridge was shot in his shoulder and left on the streets. He was put into care for 2 years before he ran away. Poor kid,"

"Yeah well that poor kid is holding JJ and Henry captive Garcia,"

"Right, yeah forgot that. Go get 'em!" Garcia encouraged as she put the phone down.

JJ heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh. The pain came after. Standing in front of her was Andrew Partridge. His hand had met with her face and JJ could feel the sting it left behind. JJ pressed redial on her phone before she received blow after blow to her stomach. She took every single one and looked him in the eye. He got fed up and threw JJ towards the wall. She hit the solid concrete with a whack and grunted in pain feeling her shoulder tear. Fresh blood trickled from the cut on her cheek. Partridge chucked JJ to the floor and her head knocked down on the cold cement.

Morgan listened as he heard JJ yelp and cry. He gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white. Prentiss bowed her head biting her lip and closing her eyes. They all felt JJ's pain as they heard her grunt. The sound of her body hitting solidity kept Morgan's eyes focused on the road. He flinched as her heard her whimper repeatedly.

They reached the warehouse and ran in. Morgan led the way and found a pile of clothes laying on the floor.

"JJ," he breathed.

He moved the clothes and swept the room, gun held out at arms length. Blood pooled on the floor and his thoughts went to JJ. They flew into another room and Morgan saw a chair laying on the floor. He saw the chains and realised this was the scene from the video feed. Prentiss and Rossi swept behind him silently. Morgan noted the trunk in the corner and heard a noise coming from outside he nodded to the trunk and Prentiss went over as he and Rossi left the room as quickly as they'd come in.

Morgan's next sights shocked him. There on the floor laid a tiny blonde woman. Half the size she used to be and in a completely different mental state. She spun around to face Morgan, gun in her hands. It was only small but in JJ's frail grasp it looked massive. Morgan approached JJ and holstered his gun, he glanced behind him to check that Rossi still had his back.

"JJ," he whispered, "It's Morgan,"

"Don't move!" JJ yelled.

The body by her feet stirred and she kicked Partridge to silence him. He groaned clutching his stomach whilst blood pooled around his fingers.

"JJ, put the gun down,"

"He was gonna kill me Morgan. This is his gun, he was gonna do it."

"I don't doubt that JJ but you're better than this. He deserves to suffer. You kill him and he gets off easy and you get reprimanded."

"So what. I have no life left."

"You do. What about Henry."

JJ's eyes snapped up at the mention of her son's name.

"Henry," she breathed.

"That's right you wanna see him? Put the gun down."

"Mumma!" A high voice squealed.

Henry clung to Prentiss but was leaning in the direction of his mother, arms out. JJ dropped the gun and ran forward reaching to Henry. She stumbled backwards under the weight of him and Morgan put his hand to the small of her back, steading her. JJ backed into Morgan and he wrapped his arms around her and Henry. He felt JJ silently shake as tears streamed down her face.

Prentiss took Henry and walked out of the warehouse. JJ turned around and buried her face in Morgan's top. She inhaled his scent, a smell she never thought she'd live to smell. Morgan enveloped her in a protective hug. Morgan cried. Actually cried. Happy tears of success as JJ collapsed with weakness. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest.


	32. Chapter 32

Rain sped down the window pane as JJ stared into the garden. She was sitting at her dresser, make up strewn in front of her. What was the point in prettying herself up when she was bound to cry it off. Her tears would flow down her cheeks like the rain on the glass.

She sighed, her shoulders lifting up and down heavily. The sling made everyday movements hard. Her shoulder had been dislocated and the bone had chipped several times. She had been in the sling three days and already hated it. It showed weakness and JJ did not want that. People already pitied her. Her chest was wrapped in gauze - three broken ribs - and her hands were taped. She was a walking mummy. The only thing keeping her together was the team. Help from Penelope and Emily to get dressed, support from Derek when she lost balance, statistics from Spence on her likelihood on repairing, jokes from Dave and texts from Aaron telling her to take all the time she needed.

The truth was she didn't want to take time. Partridge was in jail and would be locked up for life. He was responsible for the bombing at the bank; responsible for Will's death and JJ's pain. She wanted to be at work, putting more people behind bars. Saving others, killing the monsters.

There was a soft knock at the door that caused her to break from her trance.

"Come in," she called softly, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her.

It was Garcia, "Hey, how's it going?"

JJ just looked up at her, and attempted a one shoulder shrug.

"Oh Jayje," Garcia said softly.

She shut the door as she walked into JJ's room. Garcia went straight to the closet and pulled down a little black dress. She had bought it for JJ when she had refused to leave the house. She hung it on the back of the door and went over to JJ.

"Come on pretty girl, let's sort something out..." Garcia muttered as she fingered through the assorted make up on JJ's desk.

"Room for another one?" Prentiss asked as she came into the room.

"Sure, why not..." JJ sighed.

"You can do her make up," Garcia ordered, "I'm all over the hair."

JJ sat there as the two went to work to make her presentable. Her thoughts wandered and she imagined taking the shot. Putting the bullet straight through Partridge's brain. Would she still be living in fear? Would she lay awake at night with her fingers clasped around the butt of her gun? Would she jump at the smallest sounds or shut the door and slide all the deadbolts?

"Ta da!" Garcia said breaking JJ from her thoughts.

Her face had had life put back into it. Her cheeks were rouged, her eyes slightly smoky and her lips glistened. Her hair was in a neat French braid tied with a black hair tie that had a crystal bird on it.

"Thanks guys," she said as she gave a slight smile.

Garcia took the dress off the hanger and held it up. JJ stood up silently and laid the dressing gown over the chair. She was already in her underwear and the gauze covered the rest of her torso. She stood into the dress as Garcia held it open. Garcia carefully pulled it over JJ's ribs and slipped it onto her good shoulder.

"I got a one sleeve one because.. Well you know why," Garcia said.

"Thanks PG,"

Prentiss walked over and fastened a chain with JJ's wedding rings on around her neck.

"This room needs some testosterone in it," Morgan chuckled as he stepped through the door.

His eyes took in JJ and he smiled. JJ blushed as she caught his eye.

"Woah hey beautiful ladies," he said.

He came over to the gathering in the middle and slung his arm around Garcia's shoulder. They stood there in silence for a second before Morgan spoke up.

"Hearse is almost here," he said softly.

"Come on then. Lets go," JJ said slipping her feet into some black flats.

Henry was downstairs on his nan's lap and jumped up when he saw his mum approaching. She put on a false bravado and beamed at him as he ran over. She bent down and gave him a peck on the head wincing as her stitches pulled. Morgan held out his arms for Henry and he jumped up into them. JJ smiled and they all headed towards the door. JJ, Morgan, Hotch and Will's partner and boss climbed into the hearse with Will's mum and JJ's parents and the rest of the team got into the other car. They drove off towards the church and a feeling of dread flooded through JJ's body. She grabbed Morgan's hand and he gave it a squeeze of encouragement.


	33. Chapter 33

"Now we will hear a eulogy from Miss Jareau, Will's partner," the vicar announced as they stood outside around the coffin.

The rain had stopped but the ground was moist, JJ was glad she had chosen to wear flats. She didn't really have much choice though. JJ stood at the front near the foot of the coffin. She held out the piece of paper that had been carefully folded in Morgan's pocket. He let go of her hand so she could step forward. JJ looked around at the hundreds of people that had shown up. The whole of Will's police force was here and half of the FBI. Cop funerals always brought in the large crowds, as hard as JJ had tried to make it private, she understood how people wanted to pay their respects to a fallen hero.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat before speaking, "The first time I met Will was on a case. We were helping him in New Orleans and we seemed to get on well. I remember how devoted he was to finishing this case for his father who had passed away in the hurricane. He set his mind to solving that case and once it was over, he felt like he'd let go a part of his father. We started seeing each other after that case - weekend trips etcetera and our career paths overlapped a lot. But this isn't about me, this is about him. Will would want us here today celebrating his life not mourning his death. So we have compiled my favourite memories of him and I'm going to share a few of them with you," she paused and took a breath.

"The first is from Will's mother, Julie. When Will was 5 his family was in church. The priest began his sermon with a joke. It was raining so he said "It's raining cats and dogs. I know - I just stepped in a poodle." Helpful child that Will was and always attentive to detail, helped the priest by yelling out 'It's a PUDDLE, not a poodle!'" There was a small muffle of laughter, I carried on.

"The next memory is from Will's brother, Chris. When Will was about 10 the Lone Ranger was his favourite film, so one day the boys were playing a reenactment. Needless to say, their guns were just sticks, the buildings were just trees and their horses were just low walls. So being as Will was, on the run he figured he would do what he saw them do on the film. That was jump and land on the horse ready to ride instead of climbing on. Will got on to a slightly higher wall and fell straight off the other side," People chuckled, "Needless to say the ER had an interesting time with his swollen manly parts..." More laughter.

"This last memory is from me. Will was coming out with me to meet my friends shortly after we had started going out. I introduced all my girlfriends and finally my last friend Tina who was very large at the time. I said to him, 'Oh Will, this is my friend Tina, the one with the horse.' Those of you who knew Will would know that subtlety was not his forte... He stood in front of her and I like to think he tried to mutter but, he said 'Poor horse,'" everyone smiled and laughed.

"We have lost a great person, a wonderful man but heaven has gained an angel. One of our own has left the world but he has not left our hearts," JJ's voice wavered, "We use the term 'fallen hero' for a deceased member of the police force but Will has not fallen. He was definitely a hero and he always will be. Instead today we honour the life of a standing hero, a man who risked everything for the protection of his country and his oath."

JJ grabbed Henry's hand and walked to the coffin. She laid her hand on top and stroked the smooth varnished cherry wood. She imagined his body laying there, peaceful, serene and lifeless. And she saw the gunshot in his shoulder. She saw her kiss on his lips and she saw concrete piled on top of him. Tears welled in her eyes. He should not have gone this early. It was not his time. JJ laid a single red rose on his coffin. She patted the lid and carefully lifted up Henry so he could do the same. She put him back down and they joined the others while people added more flowers to the coffin. JJ walked straight into Morgan and pressed herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her silent shakes as she let it all out.

They all stood and watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. JJ gasped and went to run forward but Morgan caught her wrist. He held her firmly as she cried and he put his arms around her waist holding her in place. She stretched to reach Will, stop him from disappearing from her reach but Morgan held her firmly. She shook in his grasp. She was sure people were watching her but she didn't care.

People came past and shook hands with JJ as they walked into the reception area of the hall. She said her thank yous and told them to help themselves to the food. She had shaken hands with over 50 people. People she hardly knew, people who had come to show their respects for a likeable man. Morgan stood beside her the whole time, his hand rested on the small of her back. To passersby it was a supportive gesture, something a friend would do. Only JJ could feel the sparks from his touch; how his hand burned through her dress. Her skin tingled under his skin and she mentally kicked herself for feeling things like this at this moment in time.

The afternoon passed quickly and before she knew it, people were leaving and going home. Will's mum stopped and handed JJ an envelope.

"What's this?" JJ asked.

"It will all become clear when you open it. Ever since you and Will have been together, I've had this in his old room in the dresser. He gave it to me to keep after he found out you were pregnant," JJ stared at the envelope before Julie said quietly, "I hope you've got someone to look after you JJ. After William died, I still had my little boys, Will and Chris. Now I've only got Chris but you need a friend, someone to rely on."

"Thanks Julie, I've got my parents and the team. They're all the support I need."

"Good. I'll be thinking of you. I'd still like to visit Henry if that's ok?"

"Of course, Julie! We're family still. You're Henry's grandmother. I'd like you to still see him."

"If you ever need a hand, call me. It's not as if I'd have to drop anything."

"Thank you. I mean it."

"Sure," she kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Morgan asked coming up behind her.

"I can drive myself Morgan," she replied.

"Nuh-uh, doctor's orders."

"I don't give a damn what the doctor orders! You're not my boyfriend you don't get to decide!"

"But JJ I care about you!"

"Oh that's perfect! Derek stepping in to save the day! It's a miracle how all of a sudden you care about me. Poor helpless, victimised me!" She said spinning around away from him.

"JJ, just let me drive you home?"

"No."

"Come on..."

"Do you know what Derek. Just leave. I don't need you now. I'm not ready for this." JJ said as she wiped an angry tear from her face.

"Fine," he said as he walked away, he stopped and turned to her, "and just so you know JJ, I haven't just stepped in. I've always been here. 7 years we've worked together, 7 years I've been right here ready for you to fall. And now you have and all I want is to pick up the pieces. I'm not here to save the day, I'm here to save you. There's nothing sudden about it."

JJ stood in the hall, the weight of the letter weighing in her hands. She grabbed Henry and her stuff and climbed in the car. The doctor had said no driving but JJ didn't care. She started the engine and drove off towards her empty home.


	34. Chapter 34

JJ sat on the sofa in her great sweats and one Will's training sweaters. She hadn't gone outside in days, she hadn't spoken to anyone since the funeral and she hadn't been to work since the day she got abducted. A lot had changed. Jaynie was living in JJ's spare room, and had proved as a lot of help. JJ's parents had visited everyday up until three days ago when they couldn't stand to see their daughter wasting away. JJ hadn't eaten in a week. Her bones protruded her skin, threatening to tear it apart. She had abandoned the sling yesterday and she was due to get her gauze removed tomorrow.

The TV methodically played and JJ curled up into a ball. Grief was lingering in the air. The letter that Julie had given her sat unopened on the coffee table. It was five pm and Henry was in the bath being watched by Jaynie. JJ could barely even look at her own son without feeling guilty for putting him through everything. Rain was still pouring down but JJ grabbed her running shoes and shoved her feet into them. She grabbed the letter off the table and shoved it into her sweat pockets. She shouted up the stairs to Jaynie and darted out into the storm.

JJ started running, the rain hitting her at speed as she jogged down the street. She didn't know where she was going, she just let her feet lead the way. She had turned towards the park and JJ found herself heading to the pond, the path she took when she ran with Will. She pushed herself around and struggled to keep going. The lack of nutrition in her body had made her weak but she forced herself to carry on.

By the time she had reached the end JJ was exhausted and soaked. She walked to the swings and sat down on one. She breathed in the moist air, filling her lungs. JJ felt for the letter and pulled out the envelope. She undid the seal and removed the paper from inside. It was addressed to her and written in Will's tight, brawl.

_Dear JJ,_

_As I write this you are pregnant with our child. This will not be a long letter but it will contain everything you need to know. _

_Firstly, you are reading this which means I must be dead. I'm glad my mum got this to you. Anyway I'm sorry. I always wondered how I would go and I'm just sorry that I've left you all alone. You have a child to care for and I know that I would have loved to be there to see our baby grow up. _

_Which brings me to my next point. I trust you to wait for an appropriate time before moving on from me. I want you to be happy and if you find someone else to complete you, please let them. You deserve to be loved and since I am no longer around I wish for you to seek what you desire from someone else._

_And lastly just know that I could never love anyone the way I loved you. Again I apologise for having to leave but I guess it was my time. Look after our child, look after my mum but most importantly, take care of yourself. Don't let yourself fade to nothingness like loads of other widows. You are so much better than that. Go get 'em kitten. _

_I love you. And remember - I want you to do what's best for you. Don't forget me, but don't waste your life mourning over me when you can't have me. __Don't push someone away if they're willing to stand with you._

_Sending my kisses_

_Will xx_

The paper was blotted with stains but JJ could not tell where the rain stopped and her tears began. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. JJ got up and folded the letter delicately, placing it back in her pocket.

She started running again and this time she knew where to. Her arms and legs pumped, she was fueled with so many emotions: love, rage, fear and loneliness. She ran right up to the front door and raised her hand bringing it down on the wood twice. It opened and there he stood. In navy jogging bottoms and an FBI top. Derek Morgan.

JJ pushed him inside and locked her lips with his. He pushed her away and wiped water from her face.

"JJ you're soaking where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Derek. You were just being kind and I truly am sorry.

He held her at arms length, distancing their bodies, "For the last week JJ! A whole week I've been waiting for the phone call that you'd gone. You didn't answer calls, you never left your building! Where the hell have you been?" He repeated.

"That's doesn't matter. I disappeared but I'm back now. I'm hear to speak to a friend."

"What do you want?" He asked in anger.

"You." She replied kissing him again.

His hands went automatically to her wet hair. He brushed it out of her eyes and stared into the blue pools. They were dead inside but when he looked deep enough he could see the old sparkle. Her hands went around his back and she grabbed at his top as he placed kisses down her neck and along her sharp collar bone. He pushed her back again.

"Jesus JJ when was the last time you ate anything?"

JJ shrugged and silenced him with another kiss.

"Look we need to talk about this," he started, "I don't want anything to happen and then you turn on a dime and run for the hills."

"I'm tired of running now," she admitted, "I'm ready to stop and catch a moment of my life."

"I want to be here for you JJ. I really do. Will you let me?"

"Someone once said to me: 'Don't push someone away if they're willing to stand with you.' I'm gonna take that piece of advice."

"Good because I love you," Morgan said continuing the kiss.

Their lips came together with fiery passion that was enough to burn a house down. JJ reached up and wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck. He placed his hands on her waist and pushed her up against the wall. She jumped up and entwined her legs around his hips. He held her weight and carried her to the bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

**The beginning of this is M rated. There will probably only be one more chapter after this. Maybe two. Thank you to everyone for the encouragement and the reviews. I didn't think many people would actually like this story but thank you.**

The past week, the thought of a man's hands touching her, placed on her body, sent her into a shrill of panic. Yet in Morgan's embrace panic was the last thing on her mind. His hands were gentle on her body and his touch left a tingle in JJ's bones. Morgan stroked JJ's cheek whilst he saw and felt the sallowness of her skin. She responded to his kisses and touches with small moans. She exhaled as he put her down on the floor. Her hands went to his sweatpants and tugged them down. He stepped out of them and pushed JJ up against the closed door. He paused to remove his shirt and JJ's fingers instinctively traced the muscles of his abdomen. She stroked his chest and back, her nails gently scratching the skin.

Morgan knew he could not be the aggressor. He had to let her decide when to make the moves. He knew that for their first time, after JJ's incident, he must not force her. Even as he told himself this he could not hide his arousal. He reached for the rim of her top but paused to look her in the eyes; his gaze searching hers. The look he received, the quickening of her breath, left him in no doubt that this was what she wanted. There was no denying that this was mutual.

Her top lifted off her shoulders and fell to the floor exposing her braless breasts. Morgan did it with such love, not stripping away her defences but welcoming release. No flashes of panic entered her mind as they stripped away the remainder of their clothing. He led her to the bed and pushed her onto it. He climbed on top of her and smiled at her, kissing her one last time. He did everything slowly, giving JJ the chance to change her mind. But JJ felt nothing but love as Morgan entered her, his hands cupping her face, his gaze on hers. Looking for any regret she may have.

It was dark when JJ woke up in Morgan's arms and in his bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10. She had been out for five hours and surely Jaynie was worried. She got up off the bed slowly and left Morgan asleep. Grabbing Will's top from the floor she put it on and pattered down the hallway into the kitchen. JJ grabbed the phone off the wall and dialled her home phone.

"Hello, Jareau residence, how may I help you?" Jaynie's voice answered professionally.

"Hey Jaynie it's Jennifer," JJ said.

"Where are you?" Jaynie hissed quietly.

"Sorry Jaynie I should have rang sooner," she apologised.

"I've been worried sick JJ! Henry's been asking after you and I couldn't tell him where you were. You said you were going out for a run, you've been gone 5 hours!"

"Look Jaynie I'm sorry! I'm fine, I'm with a friend. I'll be home soon, I'll just gather my things. Don't wait up for me, just leave a key."

"Ok," she sighed, "Sorry. See ya."

Then the the line went dead.

JJ leant back against the kitchen counter and sighed. What had she done?

"You leaving?" A voice asked from behind making her jump.

"Jaynie's all alone with Henry. I've practically neglected him, I need to go see him. Apologise."

"I'm sure he understands."

Morgan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her tight, feeling as if he was hugging himself, she was so thin. Her already small frame had withered and skin clung to bone.

"Seriously JJ, when did you last have a meal?" Morgan asked gently.

"Um, at the funeral I think I had some picky bits..." She tried.

"Ok let's get you home and get some dinner. I don't have anything here I'm afraid."

They pulled up outside JJ's home. Rain was still pouring down and they hurried into the house. JJ ran upstairs to change into something dry. She peeled off the clothing and chucked it in the washing basket. JJ pulled out her towelling pyjama bottoms and put them on with a plain grey top. She hurried down the hall and paused at Henry's room. She pushed open the door and walked over to the bed.

JJ hovered above his sleeping body and ducked her head, planting a kiss on his forehead. Two little arms wrapped around her neck and JJ smiled as Henry kissed her back on the cheek. She cuddled him lovingly and tucked him in the bed. She paused at the door and looked back into the room. She smiled. Her life could be good again. She had a gorgeous son, she had someone willing to stand by her. Yes, she could do this.

JJ ran down the stairs to the inviting smell of pasta. She hurried into the kitchen and launched at Morgan into a hug. He staggered backwards at the surprise of her cheery disposition.

"Hey, what's got you all happy?"

She shrugged, "Oh I don't know, son, food, you."

He smiled down at her and planted a kiss on the top of her hair.

"Good, I hope you like spaghetti bolognese?"

"If I'm honest, I don't really care what it is but that's perfect."

"I'm not surprised. Seriously where would you be without me?" He smirked.

She playfully punched him and he winced.

"Ow! Your fist is just bone! Look at that!" He said holding her frail hand in his own.

The bones were sharp against the skin and JJ hardly even recognised her own hands. The skin was puckered where scars where setting in after her fight. He bent his head and led a trail of kisses down her fingers. She put her head back and groaned at the feel of Morgan's lips on her skin. He stopped.

"Come on, lets get some food into you."


	36. Chapter 36

"You don't want to do this," JJ said softly to Mark Douglas, "Just put the gun down." Her own gun was aimed at the man's head. Right now he had a teenage girl held tightly to his body, his arm had her head in a lock. She struggled against his grip and JJ looked at her.

"Grace, tell him how you always loved him. Even when you found out he wasn't your father he was still there for you," JJ encouraged her.

"It's true. Mark, you loved me and even when I found out you weren't my biological dad it didn't matter. I never stopped loving you either. Please don't do this to me," she said between muffled sobs.

"See Mark, she is grateful. Grace still loves you and if you put the gun down I promise you, you can see her again. No one will ever take her away from you again. Just put the gun down," she said firmly.

"You put yours down!" He shouted at JJ.

JJ gently dropped her gun to the ground and kicked it behind her. It skidded to Morgan's feet and he crouched to pick it up. He had no idea what JJ was doing. She was acting as if she needed to prove something. She was being reckless and Morgan wanted to interfere but Hotch grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving forward.

JJ glanced behind her as she stepped towards Mark and Grace. She wanted to make sure that the guys had her back. Hotch and Morgan were there, Morgan gave her a wary look but Hotch's face was encouraging. JJ carried on waking until he was inches away from Mark.

"Just let her go." JJ whispered.

"No!" He screamed as he drew his gun on JJ.

JJ lunged forwards and grabbed Grace from Mark's arms. She pulled her to the ground as she heard the shots go off behind her. They lay on the hard concrete, JJ covering Grace's body with her own as Mark's body fell to the floor behind them.

"No, no, no," Grace whimpered as she pushed off JJ and ran over the the bleeding man on the floor, "Daddy, daddy stay with me. Please,"

"We need ambulance here now. Where's the medics?" Morgan shouted into his mic.

"Come on Grace, it's ok," JJ whispered as she wrapped her arm around the crying girl.

Grace turned to JJ and buried her face in her shoulder. JJ rubbed her back soothingly and led her out of the warehouse. She got her to the paramedics and then she herself went to get her head looked at after the fall. Her sling was off now and so was the gauze but the ache was returning after the dive she had just pulled off. She mentally cursed at herself for attempting that move and JJ knew she was lucky to get away with it.

"JJ!" Hotch called from behind her as she made her way to her SUV.

"Um, yes? Sir," she added.

"What you did in there was-"

She interrupted him, "Yeah I know it was stupid. I shouldn't have dropped my gun like that in the situation we were in, I should have made sure you guys had my back and I should have indicated my intentions. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"I was going to say brilliant," he said instead.

"Oh," was all JJ could manage.

"But I guess now you say it was kinda ridiculous."

She laughed.

"See you on the jet." He said.

"Yes boss," she smiled before she turned and walked away.

On the jet everyone was doing their own thing. Prentiss and Reid were playing chess, Hotch was writing up the case report, Rossi was asleep and Morgan was wearing headphones. JJ sat across from him and watched as he listened to his music. She leant her head back and thought about how much had changed since her night with Morgan.

It had been almost a month since Will's death and JJ felt like things were getting better. JJ and Morgan spent most nights together, the team had no idea about their relationship - or so they thought. It made it harder but it was best until they were ready to share the news. Henry was happy to have a male figure in his life again. He was constantly asking Morgan to play and build stuff. He looked up to him.

Morgan was more help than JJ could ever wish for. On the nights that she wanted him, they spent the time together in bed. The nights she wanted to be alone he would send her texts from his own apartment to remind her that he was there always. And the nights that she _needed_ him, he would lay with her in bed whilst she cried her heart out and sometimes ate ice cream together and then he would watch over her until he knew she was safe.

And JJ herself was on the mend. She no longer wore the sling, the gauze had been removed and her hands were free to move about. The scars would always be there - mentally and physically - but they were only there as a reminder, they meant nothing for the future. JJ looked out the jet window at the passing clouds. The future was looking brighter. Work brought stability to JJ's life, it gave her the motivation to get up and go. If JJ had pulled the trigger on Partridge she would not have been able to return to work. She would not have that motivation and who knows what would have happened to her.

JJ was happy now. She no longer went to bed full of dread. She wasn't scared. She didn't jump at the smallest noises. But she would always be haunted by the thought of her attacker. Her boyfriend's killer. At least knowing he was behind bars suffering for his actions brought justice to her. And who knows, maybe one day he'll get out. Maybe one day her monster would find her again. But she would be prepared, she would stand with her pitchfork ready to fight the dragon. At least for now JJ was getting better. She was moving on.

**And I'm out. See what I did there with the title!? Anyway thank you so much to everyone who has read/followed/favourited/reviewed this story. I am so thankful to those who have stuck with me during this. Special thanks to ****_happysunshine01_********for her help and support. This is the last chapter but not my last story. I hope everyone has enjoyed my writing. A reminder that I am an amateur writer so sorry for any mistakes - I know there are some! Keep reviewing to let me know if you like this, old readers or new. Again THANK YOU and watch this space for my next story.**


End file.
